Growing up
by coso
Summary: What if Anko saw Naruto being brushed off by kakashi in the hospital in favor of training Sasuke and decided to see if Naruto was really that bad? It changes everything for the blonde later on.Mini harem, NarutoxAnkoxAyame & humor, drama and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO : GROWING PAINS**

**SUMMARY: What if Anko saw Kakashi brush off Naruto after the preliminaries and decided to see what's all the fuss about Naruto and his lack of skill?**

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and I don't. But I can still write fics about the blonde hero, he,he,he...**

**NOTES: Now, this will be the story with strong adult (read 'sex') themes, but there will also be a normal story with variations on canon because of the changes I will give to our hero. Now, the Anko-Naruto will not be the sole pairing, Naruto will have other girls in a small harem of sorts.**

**I'm firmly against pedophilia, which is why you won't see a twelve year old having sex with twenty something old woman. That's a big no-no in my book, so to speak.**

**Which is why Naruto is fourteen here, in my opinion it's old enough to make him able to have sex without being a child. I use my own experience, trust me. If I had a chance at that age, I'd have hardly refused. Hormones are nasty when you're a teenaged boy, you just want to sleep with any woman willing. **

**Some may disagree and I will accept such criticism. In fact if there's enough objections, I will stop writing this story. I have no wish to offend other people or to give support to child abusive thoughts and ideas. I've known some fourteen or fifteen year olds who already had sex with people, and they seemed fine. It was their choice after all. They knew what sex was and wanted it.**

**Naruto will be a bit clueless at the start about sex, but not scared of it. You'll see. Anko will be a bit crazy, but not too mean or abusive. **

**So, I hope it will not be too bad. I guess people will tell me if I went too far.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1:<strong>

"Kakashi-sensei, please train me!" Naruto demanded loudly, staring at his masked teacher intently. They made an odd duo in the gleaming white hallway of the hospital. Naruto was clad in a bright orange jumpsuit that had seen better days, while Hatake Kakashi wore his customary jounin outfit which was black with olive greeen flak jacked every jounin had, but didn't wear.

"I can't, Naruto." Kakashi replied, his nose still buried in his Icha Icha book of smut. He always read it, always.

"Why? You're going to train Sasuke, aren't you?" The blonde realized angrily. "Why can't you train me too?"

Kakashi finally deigned to look at his student, "Because you two are going to face completely different opponents. Your opponent will not try his best to kill you, Naruto. Gaara of the Sand will certainly try to kill your teammate and you know Sasuke isn't in the best state right now. But don't worry, I didn't forget you – I have managed to find you a good teacher who will replace me during the next month. He's an elite jounin like me."

"Who's that jounin?" Naruto seemed not so convinced. After all, it wasn't really about what he was taught, as much as it was that he'd be trained by his sensei. Naruto liked Kakashi despite his odd behavior and lazy attitude, his teachings about comradeship and teamwork struck a chord within his own being. Those were the things he craved most in his life. Being Hokage was a dream that would prove he was truly accepted by his comrades.

"Me." Ebisu spoke as he showed up behind Naruto who looked outraged.

"The closet perv?"

Kakashi looked interested, "Excuse me, a what?"

Ebisu caght Naruto in a chokehold and clamped his palm over his mouth to silence the blond. "Nothing, Kakashi! We've met before through Honorable Grandson!"

"Well, that's even better if you two are already acquainted." Kakashi gave them an eye smile and looked at Naruto seriosly. "Listen to Ebisu, he's a great teacher. You still suck at basics and your chakra control needs work. Ebisu is the right guy to show you the way. Ja ne!"

Naruto glared at the spot Kakashi vacated with a quick shunshin, then at Ebisu. "I'm not going to accept you as my sensei, I took you down that day easily enough!"

Ebisu huffed at the insult, pushing his shades higher arrogantly. "Ha! I was just toying with you, for Konohamaru's sake. I'm not jounin just for laughs, brat!"

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto challenged the older ninja with a few dozen clones that scattered away, him including. Ebisu gave chase right away, creating his own mass of Shadow Clones.

* * *

><p>Mitarashi Anko frowned as she was leaning on the wall around the corner, witnessing the whole scene by hearing. She got there by chance, after having her medical exam done. She was actually curious about the Uchiha's condition, considering he had his Cursed Seal sealed off by Kakashi.<p>

She was impressed by the red eyed kid's strength of will when he managed to resist the seal during his preliminary match. That wasn't a small feat. Not many could resist the call of power that Orochimaru's dark gift produced. She knew all too well form her own experience, and her own seal was even weaker.

But the Uchiha was now forgotten, this new development interested her more. So, the great Hatake 'those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash' Kakashi brushed off his most powerful student telling him he sucked at basics and sending him off to train with foppish Ebisu who all knew was more talk than anything else. How...loyal.

She knew who and what Uzumaki Naruto was. Every adult in Konoha knew, although opinions greatly diversed in interpretation of the facts. To most villagers Naruto was a demon disguised in human form, waiting to get free and finish the job it tried to do fourteen years ago. Idiots, all of them. What made Anko feel disgusted with wasn't the idiocy of civilans, they knew shit about sealing arts. Civilians were just frightened assholes. But the shinobi should have known better. Everyone praised the Fourth Hokage for defeating the Nine Tails, but at the same time they spat on him by not having faith in his sealing ability.

She was a bit angry during the preliminaries when the blonde took on the Inuzuka kid and won. Nobody expected Naruto's win. The brat didn't show much skill in taijutsu, but the sheer amount of hurt he took and kept running was impressive to her in combination with dozens of Shadow Clones he spammed with no effort. That didn't look like someone who was weak or unskilled. For Kami's sake Gai's moronic clone had less ninja talent than Naruto. And less brains if you asked her - that suicidal use of Celestial Gates was totally wasted on some piss poor chunin exam match. The kid just destroyed his career over one stupid exam battle. He won nothing in the end!

All those observations were affirmed after she was told that the brat stood up to her monstrous sensei to protect his teammates. The Uchiha apparently chikened out until the blonde's example emboldened him to fight too. She didn't blame the Uchiha for being scared, he was just a puny genin being bullied by the man feared by most sane ninja regardelss of their power. To stand up to Orochimaru took guts, no matter how stupid one was. Orochimaru was just that scary.

Kakashi's remark about the kid sucking at basics was an obvious tell on the man's teaching- six months with him and he couldn't manage to fix some of the kid's obvious weaknesses! What the hell was Kakashi doing with his team all this time then? Apparently not that much. And he had the gall to blame the kid!

She smirked at the end of her internal monologue, she might have some fun for today by following the fop and the brat. She could use a good laugh.

* * *

><p>Anko was frowning as she stared at the dejected looking blonde form her perching spot in the tree across the glade where the kid was sitting, his legs soaking in the cool creek.<p>

She followed the brat for the whole day and actually had a few good laughs at his misadventures with Ebisu. She enjoyed seeing the fop being taken out by Jiraiya's toad, that was so funny she almost let herself being discovered by the white haired pervert.

When the kid managed to make Jiraiya teach him, she couldn't believe the brat's luck. One of the strongest ninja in the world just agreed to take him as an apprentice – the brat didn't relize the significance of signing the Toad Summonning Contract.

She discovered that her ex teacher had placed a blocking seal on the boy during the exam, thus making his chakra out of control and weaker by half. It meant that Naruto passed the exam with only fifty percent of his capacity and with lousy control of his chakra. Funny how Kakashi didn't know that little fact. Perhaps he was too worried to check on his precious Uchiha to think what Orochimaru could've done to the Kyuubi's host at the same time. A serious lack of foresight, that could've cost the village much. She was now convinced that this meeting with Jiraiya wasn't accidental. You just don't get that man to train you by luck and with a perverted henge. Even if it was really hot looking.

The brat couldn't properly summon even if his life depended on it. She watched him as he mastered the water walking with ease, so she knew it wasn't about the amount of chakra he put in each attempt. He just couldn't properly channel it and form the final chakra burst.

It just confused her that the Sannin didn't correct his mistakes. They were too obvious. Maybe he wanted the brat to change his method by himself? She was beginning to think that the kid was too stubborn to do it, but then another tought jumped her – what if he really didn't know what was he doing wrong? But that would be impossible, even a third year student knew that some jutsu required different molding and release of chakra. She sighed at that, the kid was the most uneducated graduate in Konoha's ninja history. He really didn't know much, just enough to power his way through every obstacle. No wonder he relied on Shadow Clones so much, his way of jutsu molding was perfect for them. A jutsu that just required a seal, a lot of chakra released in a single burst and little control. A no brainer, as things in the ninja circles went. No wonder Kakashi didn't try to give him more jutsu, but then he should've been the guy to teach him how to variate his chakra molding and output methods.

Frankly, the brat was one big surprise. She expected more of him in some things, but didn't get them. Yet she knew that one couldn't just go through all that shit on sheer power. The kid had some neat tricks when he tried to make strategies against the Inuzuka, too bad he wasn't vicious enough to trump on them. That move with henged clone could've finished the Inuzuka if the brat had enough brains to use something truly nasty.

So, the kid had potential to be a real nightmare in the field. He just lacked the knowledge to use his brute power efficiently. He had nice blood too...hmmm, she liked it a lot. Maybe she could get some real fun out of him.

Anko grinned maniacally as she drew her wicked sharp kunai and chucked it at the unaware kid.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at the bank of the creek, letting his legs dangle in it's cool water. He was frustrated by his day's wasted efforts to summon, what a cool jutsu it was! Except he didn't know how to use it against that Hyuuga prick besides the obvious. Even worse, his new sensei was even pervier than Kakashi sensei and didn't seem much of a trainer either. He just peeked at the girls whole day!<p>

His sharper than average hearing let him know that a kunai was whizzing towards him through the air and he rolled to his left, ducking two more and making a dozen clones instinctively to hide himself in the crowd.

He run for the woods, using more clones to hide his real position. It was a no brainer – he needed the cover to confront his attacker on equal terms.

His clones died quickly, but he got to the sfety of the shrubs and tress. More clones went to draw the unseen assailant out, but they saw nothing as they died.

Naruto turned to run, he wasn't really in the mood to fight someone who could kill his copies as easy as Kakashi sensei. He was stopped by the solid fist to his jaw which lifted him of the ground. He used kawarimi to disappear quickly, fearing the finisher at the other end of his flight. Kakashi sensei was fond of such blitz tactics.

He found himself trapped by several mean looking pythons who were restricting his limbs, pinning him to a tree trunk. He paled when that crazy examiner chick sashayed towards him, obviously up to something painful. He closed his eyes when she came close, only to shudder in surprise when she licked his lower lip to suck on the blood trickling from it.

"Mmm, just as I remember, your blood is sweet! How are you, kiddo?"

"I'm freaking out, you psycho!" Naruto glared at the woman, hating her for making him feel scared.

"Great, as I expected! Now, I'm going to let my pretties go away and you'll walk with me back to the glade. If you try to run from me, I'll really make you bleed proper. Got that, brat?" Anko smiled predatorily, giving Naruto a clean look at her cleavage. Naruto nodded, ignoring her assets. Anko hid her disappointment, she liked when boys ogled her. It made it easier to bait them and have fun at their expense.

She walked behind him, to make him edgier than he already was. They stood opposite of each other, one confidently smirking and in control, the other looking unsure of his situation.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked, feeling suspicious of the crazy trenchcoat girl.

"Name's Anko kid, so use it." Anko scowled, making the boy step back.

"Okay, Anko-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage! Remeber it," Naruto suddenly grinned with confidence. "Why did you attack me? I haven't done anything to you."

Anko grinned, "I was just testing your reflexes, that's all."

"Why?" Naruto insisted, like a five year old would.

"Well, I was trying to see if you were worth the effort." Anko

"For what?" Naruto blinked, surprised by her cryptic statements.

"Training, what else!" Anko chuckled with amusement. "I watched you today and thought you could use someone's help to train better. I got a few good laughs from watching you and that fop Ebisu. He's a nice guy, but not what you need to win your match against that Hyuuga."

"You think I could win?" Naruto was surprised.

Anko nodded, hiding her pity for the kid who obviously lacked any consistent suppoert in his career so far. Even she had better than him, by Orochimaru of all people. "You've got the power in spades. You just need to learn how to use it effectively. I think I could help you with that. And your taijutsu could use some improvement, which I can definitively help with."

"What can you teach me?" Naruto was curious now.

Anko smirked and quickly summoned a large snake, big enough to swallow a grown man. Naruto stared at her with jaw open wide. "See? I can teach you how to summon things as big as Rii-kun."

She dismissed the gigantic reptile. "Well? What dou you say?"

Naruto bowed suddenly. "Please, train me Anko-sensei!"

Anko grinned like a cat that got her mouse. "I'm willing, but only if you agree to my conditions."

"I'm listening," Naruto quickly replied, hoping she wouldn't try to make him do illegal stuff. Mizuki taught him something after all.

"I want your promise to listen to me as I teach. I will not train a guy who refuses my advice. Then, I want to be compensated for my efforts, which means you will pay me for the lessons."

"I can do the first, but I don't have a lot of money. How can I pay you?"

Anko leaned closer, almost touching him nose to nose. "I don't want the money, I'll get that if you win your match against the Hyuuga brat. What I want is very personal, a form of personal thanks from you for my kindness. It's something only you and I will have between us. You will tell nobody about it."

"What is it?" Naruto felt uncomfortable by her tone and look. "I'm not going to steal anything or something like that!"

"Relax, it has nothing to do with ninja stuff. Like I said, it's personal. Just between us two." Anko smirked. "Or are you too scared of lil' old me?"

Naruto scowled, "You're on! I'll do whatever it takes to win! I'll prove to everyone I'm the best!"

"Deal!" Anko laughed suddenly, straightening up. "Let's get cracking! Your first lesson on summoning is up! Show me how you do it first."

Naruto eagerly went through the motions and summoned, only to get a tadpole again. "Dammit, what the hell am I doing wrong?"

"Almost everything," Anko spoke with even tone. "The only thing you do properly is your handsigns. Everything else is just wrong."

"What? But isn't that the point, you make seals in right order, gather chakra and release it?" Naruto was bewildered. "I mean, it always worked before."

Anko shook her head sadly,"You're really ignorant of finer points of jutsu making, aren't you? Okay, listen good because this shit will save your life one day! Are you ready?" Naruto nodded, staring at her intently. Anko smirked, she liked that look. "While what you said is true, there are small variations in how you mold and release your chakra for some jutsu. Just like how it's different to walk on trees from walking on water. Got it?" Naruto nodded quickly.

"Good. Some jutsu only need seals and a simple burst of gathered chakra. Usually those with a few seals, like the academy basics and your Kage Bunshin. But summoning is different, much more demanding. You gotta gather your chakra fast as you form the seals, then you have to release it in a continuous stream to pump as much into the summoning array that appears at the end. You've been gathering a lot of chakra for each attempt, but you never funneled it all into the jutsu- most of it just went back into your system. You gotta force feed the summoning, if you like. The same works for most techs involving summoning or written seals, got that?"

Naruto looked amazed. "Whoa! I've never known that! So some jutsu can just go splat like baloons, while others need to be pumped like from a water hose."

"Something like that," Anko muttered at the analogy, her eyebrow twitching. The kid sure had weird ideas.

"Ok, let's try again!" Naruto shouted and immediately went about summoning again. Anko jumped away, just to be sure she wouldn't get caught in his mess. She went still as the brat poured a huge load of chakra, it was visible in the end. There was a huge bampf sound and a lot of smoke, Anko felt something big arrive. When the smoke vanished, she stared at the huge toad Naruto was standing on. It was easily the size of a house!

"Anko-sensei, I did it! Yatta!" Naruto was jumping happily on top of his summon. The toad was dark orange with purple spots, there was armor on it's forearms and shins and a large shield at it's back. It held a large sword in the left hand, sheathed.

"You must be that new summoner," The toad rumbled with deep masculine voice. "I'm Gurufo, pleased to meet you kid."

"I'm glad to have summoned such a great toad too, name's Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted happily, looking at Gurufo from the ground where he jumped to.

"Good, good," Anko patted Naruto's shoulder. "See how is that supposed to be done? Nice to meet you too, Gurufo-san."

"You're teaching the boy?" Gurufo asked. Anko nodded. "I see. Well, since this is his first sucessful attempt and quite a good one, I should thank you. Our tadpoles were getting upset already."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized quickly.

"It's fine," Gurufo said with smile. "Now, I won't be staying long, but I'll give you some advice. We toads are proud creatures and we don't like to be summoned for anything. Call us only if you really need us. Jiraya should teach you which toads to call and so on. Since you summoned me first, I'll be willing to help you out when you're in trouble. But to get all of us to follow you, you must call our Boss and pass his test. Gamabunta is very strict and very hard to summon, so I don't think you're ready for him yet."

"Is it really so hard to summon a Boss?" Naruto asked Anko.

"Yep, it takes a lot of power. I'm still not up to summoning Manda, nor I'm inclined to try. He's nasty as summons go." Anko admitted. "He likes human sacrifice."

"Ugh, that's so wrong!" Naruto said with disgust.

"I'll take my leave now, stay safe kid!" Gurufo spoke up and vanished in smoke. He was going to have a nice story for the Boss. Orochimaru's pupil that trains Jiraya's newest pupil. How interesting.

Naruto turned around to Anko and grinned. "Thanks, you're awesome Anko-sensei! I couldn't have done it without you."

Anko smirked at the praise. "Damn right, kid! Now, it's the end of our first lesson. Time to pay up!"

"Er, right..." Naruto hesitated, but followed the tall woman as she walked back to the woods. He felt uneasy suddenly as she turned around and leaned into a tree, beckoning him to come closer.

He swallowed nervously as she smiled at him, giving him a strange gaze. He'd never seen something like it.

Anko licked her lips, "Get on your knees, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"You heard me, kneel before me." Anko demanded. Naruto slowly complied, obviously clueless about what was going to happen soon. She enjoyed it already, the boy was completely innocent. It turned her on, a lot. Her nipples were aching as her excitement grew. She slowly lifted her mini skirt and moved aside her black thong, showing off her sex. "Do you know what's this?"

Naruto stared dumbly, "Er, your girly part?" He felt weird suddenly, he just couldn't stop looking at her place. He felt his penis twitch, just like it always happened when he was thinking about Sakura-chan. He'd always have it go big and hard, then it was a hell till it got limp again. He sometimes messed his pants or sheets after having a vivid daydream of being alone with Sakura-can, doing...things. It wasn't just holding hands and kisses, he jst knew he wanted more. It scared him sometimes.

Anko laughed, noticing his excitement. His jumpsuit was tight. "Aren't you sweet! Yes, this is my womanly part, it's called a pussy. It's wet and achy right now and it needs to be touched by you to make me feel better."

"It's hurting you?" Naruto was surprised.

"In a way," Anko spoke, licking her lips hungrily. "Now be a dear and get yourself closer so you can kiss and lick it for me. I need it, you promised to do me a favor, remember?"

Naruto looked unsure, this was new for him. But he did promise. So he inched closer, taking a good look of her shaved spot betwwen her legs. He could see a bulging spot at the top of the slit, from where flesh went in narrow line downward, connecting there. It reminded him of lips in a way, what he was seeing. Then the smell hit his nostrils, heavy and sharp, making his heart hammer faster. His member pulsed like a living thing, giving him almost a painful sensation.

"What should I do, Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked, staring at her wet pussy.

"Good boy, let me get myself more comfortable." Anko replied, quickly removing her panties and placing one leg over his shoulder, guiding his head with her hand closer to her burning chasm. The wetness spread all over her sex as she expertly spread her outer lips with her fingers. She dipped one middle finger deeply into her hole, shuddering in pleasure and then she offered it to Naruto, dripping with her sex juices. "Taste me, now!"

Naruto seemed confused still, but he obeyed. He gave her soaked finger a short lick. "Weird, it tastes salty, but I can't say what does it remind me of."

Anko licked the figer too, sucking it clean like a lollipop. "That's the taste of a woman. Did you like my taste?"

"It was nice," Naruto replied. He peered hard in her vagina, curiosity was evident. "I saw it's a hole. How deep it is?"

Anko gave him a look. "You have a weird mind kiddo, but I'll show ya. " She pointed up to her lower stomach. "It leads right to this place, where my womb is. It's actually not that deep, but pussies can stretch themselves to accomodate for different sizes of men's dicks."

"Wow, so what do I do? What good does it if I kiss you there?"

"It'll make me feel good, that's what!" Anko growled, her frustration getteing the better of her. She took his head and forced him to rub his face into her dripping snatch. "Now, lick me! Lick my cunt till I come!"

Naruto's muffled response didn't deter her, she made him slobber over her vagina's outer lips. But he didn't seem to get what he was supposed to do. She let go of him and he looked at her angrily. "What's wrong with you? I told you I have no idea what am I supposed to do!"

Anko scoffed angrily, she was really horny. "I can see that brat! I can't believe that you're so clueless about girls. Do as I say and you'll learn something your future girlfriends will love you for. Jeez."

Naruto perked at that, Sakura chan might like this? Weird, but he wanted anything that would make her happy.

Anko read his mind easily. "So, are you ready to cooperate? Good! Now, first you have to give me a long nice lick with your tongue, all over my pussy. Just nice and slow, to get me all fired up. Then I'll tell you more as we go, okay?"

Naruto nodded and did as she told him to. He leaned in closer, taking another sniff of her pussy. He found himself liking that heavy scent. It made him shiver, in a good way. He slowly ducked low, hesitatingly extending his tongue and then he gave her a soft, slow lick upwards. It tasted nice, he decided and gave her another lick. Then another, this time pressing the flat surface of his tonge harder on her wet hole, moving slowly and trying to taste her as much as he could.

He relaxed when she seemed satisfied with his actions,feeling oddly eager to continue with this game. He took a better look at her dark purple snatch, took another deep sniff. It was really nice, the smell and the taste.

This time, he used his own hands to keep her sex wide open and licked again, using the tip of his tongue to focus on her jutting lips, two sets of them. He went up and down, slowly and quickly, enjoying it suddenly. He heard Anko groan, she obviously didn't mind what he was doing. Her hand was holding the back of his head, refusing to let him back away.

He paused at the entrance in that pink hole, then decided to see what it was like. He plunged his tongue in, hungrily licking the insides – Ano shuddered suddenly, moaning.

"Fuck! Oh, not that now – get out of my cunt you brat, you gotta work on my sweet spot first! You'll tongue fuck me later." She pulled his head back, giving him a smile. "We'll get to it later, now lick on the outside again and find that bulging spot. Give it your tongue, nice and very gently. As you do that, you can put two middle fingers in my cunt in thrusting motions. Understand?"

"Okay, sensei." Naruto agreed and resumed licking her vagina on the outside, lazily making circles and lines with his tongue all over her sensitive flesh, making Anko close her eyes and hiss in pleasure, while rocking her hips in response to his ministrations. His fingers explored her cunt deeply, clumsily but she still took pleasure in it. When his tongue flickered over her aching, burning clitoris, it sent waves of burning sensations up her spine, directly into her brain.

"Ooh, that's it! Keep licking there kid!" Anko moaned, encouraging Naruto to stay on that spot. He eagerly did so, wanting to please the older woman who gave him so much positive attention. He didn't want her to be disappointed with him. So he dove in with renewed energy and assurance, licking, nibbling and rubbing, sniffing and kissing-he did everything he could think of.

Anko was gyrating, moaning, pushing Naruto's head harder in her crotch as the boy's fingers and tongue explored her wet sex, giving her pulses and waves of pleasure. She stopped giving him instructions, too focused on her own body and sensations rocking her down there.

She could feel her orgasm building, "Oh, it's coming brat! Keep licking, don't you dare stop now-yes, that's it...just hit me there, suck my clit, yees...ah, not that...do it like before! Ungh...that's it, roll around my sweet nub, thaaa...aaaaah! I'm cumming, cumming!"

Anko jutted her crotch forward, jamming Naruto's face hard in her wet crotch as her orgasm sent her into spasmic finish, her sex juices were squirted into Naruto's face and lips. "Drink my cum, drink your sweet sensei's juices!" She moaned as the last wave hit her, enjoying the sensation of being lapped and drank from by the kid who never had done it before. Sweet virgins always turned her on the most.

Naruto moved away from the relaxed Anko who was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed. He went to wipe his chin of, but she suddenly dipped her head and gave him a wet, horny french kiss. Her hungry tongue dove in his mouth and throat, then she lascively licked his lips and chin taking the taste of her own juices. She kissed him some more, enjoying his natural response-Naruto was kissing her back, if clumsily. She took her time, letting him get a feel of what he was supposed to do, their tongues twisting, rubbing and slithering like mating snakes, their saliva and pheromones mixing.

She separated them, grinning. He looked dazed. She smirked, he was totally hers from now on. "Not bad for the first time, eh? You'll learn all kinds of things from your Anko-sensei, I promise."

Naruto loked amazed more than anything else. "Do all girls like doing this, sensei?"

"Of course! Those that claim otherwise are just prudes. Women like when men eat their pussies, remember that. Of course, you gotta be more skilled. But I'll teach you all you need to know about pleasuring women with your mouth and fingers." Anko replied, giving him a nice kiss on the forehead.

"I...I'd love to learn more." Naruto spoke with eager smile.

"I have no doubt you do," Anko purred. She dragged up her black panties up and smoothed her miniskirt. "Well, that was it for today. We'll meet tommorow for the next lesson, and payment, he,he,he..."

"Where do we meet? Here?" Naruto asked, now standing. His crotch was aching now and he knew it would take more than an hour for his stiffness to go away.

Anko looked around, nodding. "Why not? It's a good spot, no one comes here often." She restored her attention on Naruto. "I have a task for you though; I want you to try and figure out a way to defeat the Hyuuga kid on your own. I refuse to do the thinking for you. It's your responsibility to think on how you can win."

"Ok, seems fair." Naruto grinned.

"See you tommorow then," Anko smirked and vanished in the cloud of leaves.

Naruto scowled at the easy way out. "I so have to learn that jutsu!"

* * *

><p>Jiraiya of the Sannin giggled to himself as he was writing furiously in his notebook about what he had just seen. That Naruto brat was a godsend! A fourteen year virgin had just managed to score with a hot crazy tokubetsu jounin, just like that! It was a wonderful start for his next novel.<p>

He sighed, some guys were just so lucky. He remembered his first time. It was after one nasty mission when he almost bought the farm, he was fifteen. He was so shaken, that Sarutobi-sensei took him to a nice brothel and paid for the best woman to teach him the secrets of sex. Ah, the good old days.

It seemed that he won't be doing that for Naruto. A pity, he already had a special brothel in mind. There was one fine redhead there, heh. She kind of looked like Naruto's mother – he thought it would make a fine inspiration for an incest story, he,he,he.

Still, he went serious there. Anko's course of action took him by surprise, he almost interfered. The woman wasn't known for being gentle or emotionally stable, but so far it went well. Naruto was already old enough to have sex freely, being fourteen already. He was a year older than his classmates, due to failing the graduation exam thrice.

Considering the boys reserves and general skill level, the kid should've passed earlier. Sarutobi sensei seriously flunked there, not remembering that the kid was a jinchuriiki, which meant chakra control would always be an issue for him. Considering how many clones the kid could spawn, he was way too powerful for kiddie tricks like the stupid base bunshin.

Also, he took time to watch people when Naruto was around..it wasn't good. The street would literally go cold and unwelcoming, it was a miracle that the kid didn't go crazy after so many years of emotional abuse.

The signs were crystal clear- the kid craved recognition so much, he was stupidly willing to do anything to get it. Like stealing that scroll, doing pranks and making a fool out of himself. His teammmates weren't taking him seriously and that pinky girl was extremely arrogant when she believed she was better than Naruto. She was unbelievably lucky, no other host would've let her get away with the abuse she was heaping upon the kid. Naruto had a heart of gold.

The lack of normal contact with the people also stunted his psyhological and emotional growth, making him behave like a deranged kid of seven or eight. Although it was good to see he had normal sex drive of a teeenager. He was salvageable. But he'd need a lot of work.

He didn't like Kakashi much anymore, the man should've been able to correct some of Naruto's flaws or at least tried. To throw him into Ebisu's hands, that was irresponsible. You don't give a jinchuriiki into the hands of a man without any knowledge about such people. Kakashi apparently lacked the faith in Naruto's abilities or unbelievably overestimated the boy's capacity to fix himself.

In fact, Jiraiya was betting on the second. Geniuses like Kakashi always had difficulties with normal people, they just couldn't accept that the others might not be as smart as them. It was more likely that Kakashi simply believed that Naruto could power through anything. Or he truly thought that Naruto couldn't win against the Hyuuga genius, so he decided to drop him in the favor of the student who was far more endangered.

He decided to reserve his judgement after he talked to the kid. Maybe he was just blowing it out of proportions.

But he had to give it to Naruto, that kid was tenacious. He liked him. Also, he'd have to check what exactly naruto knew about jutsu he had and about chakra usage in general. It was apparent that his educaton was more than just spotty. To have Anko fix his lapse in judgement humbled him a great deal. He wouldn't be taking that kid on the face value anymore. Naruto wasn't like his parents, despite the obvious similarities he had with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hey folks, here comes a new chapter! It's much longer than the first, but I simply couldn't hack it any other way. It's hardcore too, but there's some character development in it too. I hope you'll like it.**

**Only a small number of people left reviews, but hundreds of hits for a favorite story and story alerts tell me that lots of you liked what I wrote. I hope for more reviews later, to see if I'm doing it right. Complain, praise me - just let me know what you think of my work.**

**There are bound to be grammar and spelling errors, why did disable the spell check?**

**Naruto is still a bit idiotic, but it will slowly change as his relationships grow more serious. I hope I made some parts funny too, it's never too good to have only drama or angst or just raw smut.**

**Be well readers and stay tuned. Thanks for every review so far! You are noticed and remembered.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was brimming with confidence as he strolled into the training field where Jiraiya was, "I can summon now, Ero-Sennin!"<p>

"I know," Jiraiya smirked, "a certain toad spoke to me yesterday. I also heard you've got yourself another sensei, some hot babe!"

"You leave Anko-sensei alone, pervy old man!" Naruto scowled at the white haired ninja who was wagging his eyebrows at him in a teasing manner.

"Oh, you're protecting your girlfriend from me?" Jiraiya laughed. "Maybe you're afraid she'll dump you for me, eh?"

"As if!" Naruto snorted, crossing his arms defiantly. "Besides, she's just teaching me some stuff, better than some people I know."

Jiraiya hid his wince. He smiled instead and patted Naruto's head. "That's why I'm still around gaki, you're my newest apprentice."

"Since when?" Naruto looked surprised.

Jiraiya scowled at him, "Since you signed that contract and summoned a toad, got it?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay, but what about Kakashi-sensei?"

"We'll see after the exam, so don't think about that for now." Jiraiya reassured Naruto, "But eventually we will have to go on a trip, a training journey if you like. I can't teach you my secrets here, where someone might see us. Those secrets are meant only for you."

"I suppose it's all right, I can always rejoin my teammates when we get back, right?"

Jiraiya nodded, "That's the spirit! Now, let's discuss your combat strategy against that Hyuuga boy. Have you any ideas?"

Naruto grinned proudly. "Watch this!" He took a small scroll, unfurled it and unsealed a large piece of circular metal. A shield in fact. He strapped it on his left forearm and took a defensive stance. The gray shield covered his body decently. "I saw that big shield on Gurufo's back and I thought it could work against Neji. He can't use his funky deadly fingertaps to attack me anymore, right?"

Jiraya stared gobsmacked at the kid, then burst out in loud laughter. He couldn't wait to see the faces of the Hyuuga as their prodigy got his ass handed to him. "You just validated my decision to take you as my student!"

"Thanks! Do you really think it could work?"

"Maybe, we should study your plan a bit more, to refine your idea. Just having a shield will not ensure your win. Tell me, why didn't you go with the most obvious solution and decided to se a couple of strong toads to take him out?"

"I did think of that, but it seemed like an overkill. I don't think that the toads would like being summoned to beat up a mere genin." Naruto explained.

"A good decision." Jiraiya nodded. "Summons are usually the last resort in a battle. I still think you should learn to summon some of them, since they can use combo attacks with you. They are also excellent teachers and sparring partners."

"Okay," Naruto agreed. "I've seen Kakashi-sensei use his dogs to trap Zabuza once. I kind of get what you're talking about."

Jiraiya nodded with approval. "Summons can be used either as extra physical force, much like you use your clones; but they can also throw jutsus of their own which can be combined with yours. Such combo attacks tend to have great devastating effects. I for example use fire techniques along with the oil my toads produce, which makes for some really explosive fire attacks that are difficult to put out."

"Wow, will I learn those attacks too?" Naruto asked with much hope. He always felt jealous of Sasuke's fire jutsu, which were numerous thanks to his clan's hidden scrolls. Sasuke had some really nasty attacks in his repertoire.

"I 'll teach you, if you have the affinity for fire. Actually, let's see what is your elemental affinity." Jiraiya said, giving Naruto a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, observing the paper with confused expression.

Jiraiya grinned. "That's a special paper which reacts to your chakra in certain ways, thus revealing what element is your chakra best suited for. In short, it will reveal what kind of jutsu you can do best."

"I thought you can do all jutsu if you know the right seals." Naruto commented.

"Really? So, why don't you make some ice for me?" Jiraiya smirked, seeing Naruto's expression go wide. "That's right kiddo, ninja are capable of performing almost every elemental jutsu, but in theory only. The truth is, some types of jutsu are easier to perform than others, while some nigh imposssible unless one has a bloodline which enables him to manipulate chakra in certain ways. Ice users like that boy you met had a bloodline which enabled them to control water and air, thus making it easy to make ice out of those two components. Our First Hokage had similar ability, but he mixed water and earth to create wood. It's very rare to see such manipulations, so don't bother with it. Channel some chakra into the paper."

Naruto promptly did so and the paper immediately split itself in half. Jiraiya smiled, "Well kid, you hit a jackpot as elemental affinities go. Wind is one of the most dangerous elements in combat, both close to mid range, and even long range in some cases. It suits you, I think. You like to get in close, you have a shitload of chakra and it will help you to produce some really nasty attacks."

"Cool, so what can wind chakra do?"

Jiraiya shrugged,"Anything you can make it do. Although, the wind chakra is mainly used to cut and pierce things. It can also create large presssure attacks that can smash things to pieces. In Konoha, only two guys use wind jutsu. One of them is Sarutobi Asuma, I think you know the guy."

Naruto nodded. "Why just two?"

"It's rare for people in our country to have such a talent, most of wind users come from Suna. There is a reason why countries bear names of the elements. Their ninja are mostly users of said elements." Jiraiya explained.

"How many elements exist?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"It's hard to tell exactly, but there are five main elements and many of their sub-elements created by their combination or refined manipulation. Five main elements are Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Fire is stronger than all others, except Water. Wind can overpower every element, but Fire. Lightning can beat Earth and Water, but is weaker than Wind and Fire. Earth beats only Water, while Water can only beat Fire. Got that?"

Naruto had an intense facial expression, he was really focused on learning this stuff. "So, I can beat every jutsu except the fire based ones. That sucks, Sasuke can use fire pretty well."

Jiraiya nodded sagely. "Wind is weaker than Fire, so wind attacks will only make fire attacks stronger. Air feeds fire after all. But Wind is better for manipulation in varous ways, since it already exists all around you. It takes less chakra and can be used in many devastating ways, unile fire jutsu which are pretty much limited to being shaped like projectiles and sent from the user's mouth. Fire casters usually must stay immobile to cast their jutsu, while wind users don't have to do so often. Wind is simply more versatile and dangerous if in hands of a skilled knife or sword user. Of course, you saw that girl with a battle fan, so you know how strong wind users can become."

"I remember! That Temari girl totally mopped the floor with Tenten. It was kind of cool to see such a strong girl."

"There , you're getting it." Jiraiya praised Naruto who beamed. "I'll find you some jutsu of the wind style, but I'd rather focus on your chunin exam first. We need to devise a strategy against every opponent you could encounter. I'll give you the basic info on their skills, you will have to figure out how to beat them. Is that fine with you?"

Naruto grinned, the old man was a great teacher when he put his mind into it!

* * *

><p>Naruto walked in the same clearing where he met Anko yesterday, feeling smug about his chance to impress the crazy, horny lady. He got a shock instead, Anko was standing on the surface of the water stark naked! She was doing some taijutsu moves, which did interesting things to her breasts – Naruto groaned internally as he felt his thing go hard. He was entranced by the woman's beauty, her perfectly proprtioned body and deadly grace. She really had no flaws in appearance; she was just that perfect.<p>

Naruto suddenly ducked, avoiding a trio of shuriken. One of them grazed his shoulder pretty deep, he winced in pain. He run away from the next wave of sharp metal stars, zig-zagging like a lunatic and creating a batch of clones to distract his unseen assailant.

He got a foot in his ass which sent him flying right into a fist of Anko's, he slammed into the hard ground with a pained groan. He eyed the two smirking women, one naked and the other fully clothed, even if said clothing left little to imagination.

"Hah, you're still an amateur ninja kid!" Anko laughed. "You fell for that distraction all too easy. You better improve your attention to your surroundings or you won't live long enough to become the Hokage." Her nude version disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing it to be a Shadow Clone.

Naruto rubbed his head, blushing in embarrasment. "I was really surprised, that's all. I didn't expect such a trick."

Anko scoffed, "You must improve your alertness, kid. Had I been an enemy, you'd be dead right now. I assure you, many kunoichi use tricks like mine. Many stupid genin or chunin fall for them too, never to rise again. Remember this!"

Naruto nodded. "I will, thanks for the lesson!"

"So, did you figure out a way to beat the Hyuuga?"

Naruto grinned and showed her the same thing he showed Jiraiya. Anko laughed too, already figuring out his strategy. "Nice one kid, nice! You're not as stupid as you appear to be. I like how you think. What did Jiraiya-sama say?"

"He told me I did well and suggested some changes to my original plan." Naruto replied.

"Lemme guess, you planned on mobbing the guy with your clones, relying on the shield to protect you and them. It's pretty straightforward, don't you think?" Anko spoke, now serious.

Naruto looked embarrased. "I suppose, I mean...I just don't have that many options to use. I could throw weapons at him, but I don't think it would work. That girl on his team is way better than me and he's still stronger than her. I don't know any other jutsu besides Shadow Clone and the , I don't know all about Neji's skills either, except that he can see chakra and can beat me with fingertaps."

Anko kept impassive facade, but internally she was planning to skewer Kakashi's balls and feed them to him. Hypothetically of course, the man was a fellow ninja and stronger than her to boot. It just pissed her off to see such a powerhouse being wasted on just one kinjutsu. Shadow Clones were very useful, but limited in their way. The prickly Uchiha brat posessed more techniques and his chakra capacity was puny in comparision to Naruto's. It actually amazed her that Kakashi allowed the Uchiha to be the jutsu guy on the team when he had Naruto who sucked at taijutsu and genjutsu. Sasuke should've been the team's generalist, Naruto the jutsu spammer with moderate taijutsu and the girl could've become their medic and genjutsu specialist.

She could think of only one thing for Kakashi's resoning to leave them as they were - he was expecting them to act like that due to their natural leanings for such roles. Except that Naruto simply didn't know anything besides Kage Bunshin, so Sasuke took over with his wider repertoire of fire based attacks. The girl had no techniques besides basics yet. Was it possible that Kakashi was forcing naruto to stop relying on jutsu? Only Kami could tell, since the masked jounin never answered to no one. Personally, she was betting on the fact that Kakashi was just that lazy and a firm supporter of 'learning by experience'. Meaning, he was subtly allowing his kids to see their true roles on the team.

Anko wasn't against that, except that subtlety was lost on most kids that age. You can't expect a bunch of brats to be so smart on their own, which is why Kakashi's teaching method wasn't working.

The Uchiha was too jealous of Naruto's power to recognize it and help his teammate by teching him a few jutsu his clan copied over the years. Naruto was too proud to even ask, while the girl showed no desire to mar her elegant appearance with hard work. Sweat was for men only in her view of the world. She saw her occasionally, the girl never trained outside team excercises. In short, their teamwork was shoddy at best. And Naruto wasn't at fault, she saw him a few times in the past as he tried to bring his temmates for lunch or something. He was so loud it was harrd to miss it. They never accepted his offers. In fact, Anko suspected that Team Seven didn't function when they were free from their duties. They probably only spent time together when training under Kakashi or during the missions.

"Anko-sensei, can you teach me more jutsu?" Naruto asked, his eyes filled with hope.

"Of course brat, I'll even show you a way to master them quickly." Anko instantly agreed, hiding her glee at the fact she had a student who could use Kage Bunshin for the whole day. "Have you noticed that you can remember what happens to your clones as if it happened to you?"

"Nope," Naruto shook his head. "I always make so many, it's all a mess in the end."

Anko sighed, she should've expected it. "Well, it's true. That's why you can use them to master jutsu faster. For example, how long it took you to master the tree walking?"

"A week." Naruto answered promptly, grinning at the memory. "I was just as good as Sasuke!"

Anko nodded, so she was right. His chakra control was not as bad as everyone was believing. He had tons of chakra, much more than Sasuke and yet he managed the same training in the same time period. "That's great. Now, had you used seven Shadow Clones to do the same training, you'd have done it in one day. Do you get it?"

Naruto looked at her, his jaw was slack. "Are you telling me that I had that skill this whole time and Kakashi-sensei didn't tell me?"

Anko shrugged, "It probably slipped his mind. That kind of learning is quite dangerous, you know. The memory overload can fry your brains. We'll take it slow, until we learn how many clones you can stand without getting a headache."

Naruto nodded quickly, grinning like a loon. He would finally start training seriously!

Anko saw it and agreed. But first things first. "What exactly do you know about the Hyuuga fighting style?"

Naruto was fast to answer this time, "I learned a lot about all of my potential opponents from Ero-Sennin! Neji can see all around himself and through things, including my chakra coils and tenketsu. It means I can't try to sneak up on him or to use a hidden weapon. His style is to come up close and use his fingertaps to close my tenketsu or to disrupt the flow of chakra in my body. He can kill if he hits the right spot, like when he attacked Hinata-chan."

"Which means you can't let him hit you." Anko concluded for him. "The shield is an outdated piece of equipment for shinobi, I think you'll be able to surprise him a great deal. But you have to learn how to fight with the shield in order to win. I'll help you with it. I will play Neji for you, trying to bypass your defensive movement. He will try with weapons and tricks to force you to drop your guard to use his fingertaps, as you put it, on you."

"Sounds great!" Naruto smiled. Anko smiled too, noticing how much softer this smile seemed as opposed to his wide grins and closed or narrowed eyes. She begun to suspect he faked his cheerful mood a lot. Considering what the villagers were doing to him all this time, it wasn't really a surprise. When faced with adversity, people found different ways to cope. She became aggressive, violent and scary. Naruto became a cheerful, boasting kid who lacked common sense – in short, he became funny, harmless looking kid. That Hyuuga girl became submissive, reluctant to harm others because of her low self esteem. Kakashi for all his power became a victim of his losses; now he was a porn reading addict with punctuality problems and he spent hours brooding before the gravestone where all the people he cared for had their names writtenon. Talk about being stuck in the past.

It was nice to know she could get him to smile for real, it meant he trusted her enough to relax visibly.

"What about the Sand kids?" Anko prodded Naruto further.

Naruto frowned. "They could be a problem. That chick Temari can simply blast me away with her wind attacks. I'd have to either use fire or speed to get around her defenses. Or stronger wind jutsu, because I'm wind natured too."

"You're wind natured?" Anko raised her eyebrows in appreciation. "That's rare here. I know only two guys in our village with wind natured chakra."

"Yeah, Jraiya-sensei told me about Asuma-sensei. I don't know the second guy though." Naruto spoke.

Anko gave him a sharp look. "Don't even think about looking for the other guy, because he's bad news for you. His name is Shimura Danzo – he was once a candidate for the position of the Sandaime Hokage, until Sarutobi-sama was chosen. He was also a student of the Nidaime."

"So, how is he bad for me?"

"He is a man who seeks and respects only strength and power. In higher ranks, Danzo is also known as 'Warhawk' for his militaristic outlook on life. In his eyes, all ninja are tools that should not have any feelings and are supposed to be utterly devoted to serving their leaders. He had been extremely interested in getting you into his special training program meant to turn you into a perfect weapon of mass destruction. You should thank Hokage for stopping that nonsense, because otherwise you'd be like a living puppet, without emotion, living only to obey the orders from your superiors."

"Is he the guy with bandages around his head and carries a cane?" naruto suddenly asked, his eyes narrowing into slits. Anko realized that was the sign he was either faking something or was really unhappy. She nodded. Naruto scowled, hard. "I remember him from before the academy, he used to give me really creepy looks with one eye. The old man Hokage warned me against him, I was never left with him alone whenever I was in the old man's office. Is he really that strong?"

Anko shrugged. "Hard to tell, to be honest. He used to lead a special branch of ANBU a long time ago. Rumours say it still exists, somehow. Like I said, he was once a potential Hokage. That means he was powerful, but now he's considered a cripple due to serious injuries. But I wouldn't bank on it, guys like him always have an ace in their sleeve. Stay away from him and consider yourself happy."

"I understand," Naruto smiled.

"Now, what about the other two from Suna?"

"Hmm, that Kankuro guy uses puppets. Jiraiya sensei said I could beat him with my clones, as long as I avoid his puppets which can be fitted with many wepons and poisons. Gaara is like me, a host of the biju. Ichibi in his case. Sensei said he'll help me learn how to deal with him, if the need arose."

"Interesting, Jiraiya-sama is surely thorough. Well, I suppose we can start with your real training kid. Make twenty Kage Bunshin and I'll show them a fire jutsu, just to see how well you can do it. I think your Uchiha friend uses it often, it's the Grand Fireball."

"Yes! Can you show me the shunshin too?" Naruto looked like it was his birthday and he actually got presents from his friends.

"I can, but why would you want it? It's not useful in real combat, unless you've got some special skill to use it so."

Naruto gave her his best puppy eyes expression, "C'mon, I just hate to walk all over the village to get stuff or to move from place to place. For example, wouldn't it be so cool to have my clones buy us food while we rest?"

Anko chuckled, "You know, that's not such a bad idea. You won't be harmed by the chakra loss and you actually can pull it off. Fine, I'll teach you that one too."

"Thank you, thank you!" Naruto bowed deeply. Anko smirked, already knowing he'd be 'thanking her' anyway.

* * *

><p>Sandaime Hokage leaned back in his rocking chair, enjoying the evening's rest he earned after a long day at the office. He had his pipe smoking, a glass of imported sake in hand and he enjoyed the starry vista above him. He felt old, he was old. He longed for a replacement again, yet he hesitated to leave his position in fear of giving his hat to a man unworthy of it. It was a tragedy that Minato had to die so young, so brilliant. Of Minato's generation, none were good enough. Of the younger ones, only Kakashi came close, but not enough yet- he lacked raw power his sensei and other kages had. Yet he had that brilliant mind which won him many battles. But like his own students, Kakashi lacked the true desire to be the Hokage.<p>

His mind drifted onto Naruto. Young, so strong and passionate...if only he were older, so he could truly guess at his capacity for leadership. He was getting impatient in his old age, he could wait a few more years to see if Naruto was the one. He had a feeling he was.

He sensed a hidden tremor in his security grid, a familiar one – so he smiled. "So, you're back home Jiraiya."

Jiraiya grinned ruefully under his invisibility jutsu, "Damn you sensei, you're still as cagey as always."

"I suppose, so why this hiding stuff?"

"I don't want anyone to know I'm here, not yet. Orochimaru has made an appearance finally."

Sarutobi nodded. "He has come for young Sasuke."

Jiraiya snorted. "He's welcome to the brat, personally I could never stomach that were a bunch of arrogant assholes."

"Now, not all of them were so bad," Sarutobi chided his pupil.

"Maybe, every family has it's black sheep." Jiraiya joked. "Uchiha Obito certainly wasn't of the norm for them. Mikoto-san too, until she got married to that Fugaku creep. I swear, Kushina cried as if she died when the wedding happened."

Sarutobi chuckled, inwardly feeling hollowness where his heart was. What happened to the Uchiha was also in part his fault, because he wasn't strong enough to put a stop to all the nonsense that happened before their demise.

"What do you think of Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, knowing that the boy was the real reson for Jiraiya's arrival.

"I like him, he's tenacious and clever. I think you will have to promote him regardless of the outcome of his match against the Hyuuga. I swear, he doesn't think like the rest of his peers. He has a wild and creative streak in his planning." Jiraiya actually beamed with pride. "The brat's a bit too cocky, but that will pass soon enough. He can actually summon some big sized toads already. He'll be great some day, better than me I think."

"I think so too," Sarutobi nodded, drinking from his glass. "He is very powerful for his age, as expected. He had problems in the academy, but that wasn't entirely his fault. I wanted to give him a special training, but I feared Danzo's involvement."

"Hmph, I should've guessed. Well, Naruto is a little behind on some things, but that can be solved with intense training. He has shown some good instincts. " Jiraiya replied from his spot. "So, why did you put him on the same team as the Uchiha and that fangirl? From what I heard, they aren't really that friendly with each other. And is it really true that Kakashi took them on a A ranked mission when they haven't even mastered the tree walking? For your information, I had to teach him water walking and I had to remove Orochimaru's Five Point Seal from his navel, which was messing with his chakra control."

Sarutobi straightened in his seat. "What? Naruto had his chakra disrupted during the exam? No wonder he gave such a weak fight during the preliminaries. What was Kakashi thinking?"

"He was too worried for his other student, and Naruto told me he didn't even ask if Orochimaru did something to him. It never even occurred to the cyclops that our resident jinchuriiki might have been tampered with. He should've known better." Jiraiya sounded angry now. "Did you know that Kakashi took the Uchiha with him for training and fenced Naruto off to Ebisu, for remedial training since he still sucked at chakra control?"

"He was probably more worried for Sasuke who has received Orochimaru's seal. He's most likely trying to contain the damage. It does make sense, in a way. In the long term it's better to keep Sasuke loyal at the cost of Naruto's promotion. Chunin exams happen every six monts, so it's not such a big deal if the boy loses. It might even do him some good to experience defeat, it will only make him stronger." Sarutobi tried to find an excuse for Kakashi.

"Well, I disagree. Naruto has had enough problems in his life, he doesn't need more putdowns and betrayals of trust. You can tell Kakashi that the boy's mine now and he doesn't have to lift a finger to teach him anything. He had his chance and blew it. Minato had never placed one student before another, neither did I. If Kakashi adores the Uchiha so much, he can have him all to himself."

"Now Jiraiya, let's not be so hasty..." Sarutobi tried to calm down his student, but Jiraya wouldn't have it.

"No. I spoke my mind and you know I'm entitled to teach Naruto, no matter what you or the Council try to pull off. He's my Godson and that's the end of the discussion. Familial rights are above all, you know it."

"Some people might challenge your connection to Naruto," Sarutobi had to warn him.

"Then I'll call Tsunade. She will jump at the chance to stick it to the Council or Danzo. She actually is his cousin and that can't be disputed. Give me Naruto quietly, don't be so stubborn. You know he'll be better off with me." Jiraiya argued quite well, knowing his sensei's weakness for the Senju princess. Orochimaru may have been his favorite, but Tsunade was the one whom Sarutobi could never refuse if possible. Which is why nobody dared to question Tsunade's long absence from Konoha.

"Fine, but stay under radar for a while so I can spring you on them by surprise."

Jiraiya grinned. "Now we're talking, sensei!"

"How are you preparing him anyway?" Sarutobi asked Jiraiya curiously. "It must be nostalgic to have a student to occupy your time so much. Are you missing your 'research'?"

Jiraiya chuckled in response, "No, I'm actually already starting a new book – all thanks to the kid!"

"What?" Sarutobi asked, feeling confused.

"Did you know he has another teacher?"

"Who?"

"A certain tokubetsu jounin with penchant for see through clothes, blood and violence." Jiraiya explained.

"Anko? Why would she train him?"

"Well, he's giving her a lot of oral sex so I suppose it's a pretty good reason." Jiraiya grinned. "Can you believe that?"

Sarutobi scowled, "I swear, that girl has lost all her marbles! I'll put a stop to that immediately. He's too innocent for her."

"Oh, come on!" Jiraiya waved his concerns away, "I'm watching them all the time. She hasn't done anything he didn't like, trust me. He has perfectly normal sex drive, like any kid his age. She's just having her fun with him, you know she likes them young and innocent."

Sarutobi nodded, it was Anko's fetish of sorts. A sort of her therapy for her issues with Orochimaru who abandoned her after corrupting her with his experimental seal. It was tolerated as long as she didn't hurt anyone seriously.

"Be realistic sensei," Jiraiya interrupted Sarutobi's musings. "The kid is hated in Konoha. He is lucky to score with Anko, because most girls think he's evil or something like it thanks to their parents' lies about him. His chances of getting laid here are almost zero. I think he will have to marry some outsider girl, no family here will want him, the demon boy, no matter what he does for the village in the future."

Sarutobi sighed sadly at that. "I hope you're wrong Jiraiya, I really do."

"Me too," Jiraiya replied. It was clear he didn't hold much hope in the end.

"Tell me what did you learn about those people, these Akatsuki members." Sarutobi asked in the end, knowing that some things always had precedence over others.

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly walked up the stairs leading to the floor where his apartment was. He had his hand in the pockets of his pants, he looked dirty and his jumpsuit had tears and holes. Yet he didn't look tired at all, nor he had any injuries.<p>

He was happy though, his training with Ero-Sennin and Anko-sensei was amazing. Hard and challenging too, but he loved it anyway. He was learning various ways to beat Neji and others, although he still preferred his original idea.

Anko sensei drilled him mercilessly through the week, always doing her best to expose his mistakes and weaknesses. He was quickly being disabused of the notion that girls were weaker, because Anko took him apart every day with ease. He was forced to become faster by sheer fright, she didn't believe in soft contact and such stuff - with her it was always a bloody fight to keep his limbs attached or to not get to badly stabbed or burned. He was also less talkative during their 'training sessions'. Anko was very vicious when he broke her rule and boasted during their spars, she'd beat him worse than usual for every mistake. He learned to keep quiet, to keep his temper in check lest he ended blue all over his body. He may be a quick healer, but the pain was far from pleasant.

He had gotten to adore his clones, they learned stuff so fast while he got to train physically. It just couldn't get better than that...

"Naruto!" Ayame spoke to him and he looked up at her; she was standing before his apartment with bags in her hands.

"Ayame-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto was very surprised to see the older girl. Ayame was a pretty girl with straight light brown hair and eyes. She was still a little taller than him, which was expected since she was eighteen years old.

Ayame smiled, lifting the bags. "I brought you dinner, since you've been working so hard. Dad and I decided to support you this way."

"Awesome!" Naruto grinned and he opened the door for entered his apartment and he closed the door and locked it.

Naruto's apartment was very small, as was usual for single men. It was composed of two rooms, one was a living room combined with kitchen, while the second room was his bathroom with toilet and shower.

Ayame moved her stuff on the small working space which was for cooking, washing and where cupboards for kitchen supplies were placed. She immediately went to prepare dinner.

"Do you need my help, Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked, eager to help.

"No, you should go and wash yourself, you stinky boy!" Ayame teased. Naruto mock growled, but listened to her suggestion. He did stink and he needed to take a shower.

He went in the bathroom and took of his clothes and immediately went under the shower, eager to clean himself. The water was nice on his skin, he took his time to wash up. He rinsed his smooth, scarless skin and chuckled at it's appearance – no matter what happened to him, his wounds always healed so fast and so well that nobody could tell if had ever been hurt in his life. He had been, too many times to count. It was ironic.

"Are you finished?" Ayame called out to him through the door.

"Almost, just wait a few seconds!" Naruto replied and went to dry himself so he could wear clothes. He also didn't want to wait for the dinner any longer.

"Aah, this was great!"Naruto patted his stomach, leaning back in his chair with a smile. The plates before him and Ayame were empty, their dinner gone.

Ayame giggled, her eyes shining with fondness. "I'm glad you liked my cooking, now will you help me wash the dishes?"

Naruto was instantly on his feet. "Of course I will! That's the least I can do for you."

Ayame nodded and started to gather the plates, glasses and pots with his help, they soon had all of those transferred to the sink. And so they started working alongside each other, with Ayame doing the washing while Naruto dried the stuff she handed him with a rag.

Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't help but look at the girl next to him as she hummed a happy tune and swung her hips lightly, bumping into his own. He instinctively looked down on her hips, noticing how nice they looked. Naturally, his eyes went lower and drank in the sight of her long, smooth legs. He swallowed, suddenly it didn't seem such a good idea to be near Ayame. He froze as his thing got hard again, giving his short pants a sizeable bump at the front. He edged away from her in the attempt to hide his current state of arousal, cursing his body for betraying him again. He actually had more problems like that since he met Anko-sensei. Now when he saw a woman, he immediately flashed back to the things he did with Anko and it was driving him nuts. Also, Anko always insisted on the 'payments', leaving him with terrible hard ons every time, and it took him a while to relax again. His pants and sheets got messed up every night nowdays.

To his mortification, Ayame noticed his action and turned to look at him, immediately seeing what was wrong. She stared openmouthed at his telling bulge for a few seconds, then started giggling.

"My, my...Naruto, are you really that happy to see me ?" She asked.

Naruto went beet red in face, instinctively turning around to hide his embarassment. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to react this way!"

"Oh, Naruto..." Ayame approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He stiffened as she guided him towards the table. He sat in the chair and she did the same. Ayame lifted his chin gently to make him look at her square in the eyes. "I'm not mad at you, I was just amused. There's nothing wrong with your reaction, you are a teenage boy after all."

"I...it's getting really hard to control my reactions." Naruto admitted shamefully, fidgeting slightly in his seat. "I mean, it's now like that whenever I look at a girl or a woman. I don't know why am I like this!"

"There, there...tell your big sis what's troubling you. I promise to listen and I'll help you any way I can. You know that." Ayame urged the blonde boy, patting his hand with hers in reassuring gesture.

Naruto looked at her gratefully, then started to spill his guts to her. He told her everything about his changes, his desires and of his 'payments' to Anko. Ayame listened silently, sometimes secretly amused at his naivette and sometimes angry at the crazy kunoichi who used Naruto so shamelessly.

After he was done, Ayame gave him a sympathetic squeeze of hand and smile. "Naruto, I keep forgetting how socially inept you are at times. It's obvious you're going through the puberty, only nobody bothered to explain you these things you were experiencing for the last year or so. I suppose I will have to give you the Talk."

"The Talk?" Naruto was confused.

"Yes, it's a conversation where adults explain to the children what's happening to them when they get into their puberty phase." Ayame patiently explained to Naruto.

"What's this puberty you're speaking of? I missed a lot of classes in the academy, did they cover it in one of those?"

"Most likely," Ayame answered. "Now, the puberty is a phase all kids have to go through in order to become adults. Boys get taller, stronger, their voices become deeper and they start noticing pretty girls and getting erections often. Just like it's been happening with you."

"It's normal then?" Naruto sounded relieved.

"Oh, yes – it's expected! Had you been lacking such reactions, then we'd have to be worried. So don't be ashamed, you're just growing into a real man you were always supposed to become." Ayame smiled gently.

"Girls go through it too?"

"Yes, but with us it starts sooner. That's why your classmates who are girls have already become interested in boys. Some already have bigger chest and hips, and have certain reactions you don't need to know about." Ayame explained, believing he wouldn't appreciate being told about monthly bleeding periods. Guy were squeamish that way.

"What about my night leaks, when my pants or sheets get messy? I know it's not peeing." Naruto looked troubled.

Ayame chuckled, "That's pretty normal too. You were having your nighttime pollutions – I mean to say you were ejaculating in sleep." Seeing his face, she realized he knew squat about his sexual organs and their purpose. "Look, that means you're ready to make babies in short."

"Babies?" Naruto was alarmed. "I'm not ready for that yet!"

"Ha,ha,ha..." Ayame laughed, "Relax, it's not that easy. To make a baby you also need a woman, like your Anko-sensei. In the simplest way to explain, you need to have sex with a woman to make a baby. That's what puberty is for – it makes you ready for sex with girls so that you can have kids one day."

"Really?" Naruto was surprised.

"Yes, it's our inborn instinct to want sex when we grow up. The nature made us that way to ensure we would reproduce and multiply. I went through my puberty too and I'm telling you it's nothing to be ashamed or afraid of."

Naruto looked at Ayame curiously. "Did you have sex with someone already?"

Ayame smirked, "Now, that's a very private subject."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" Naruto apologized quickly.

"I know, so don't worry. And yes, I've had sex a few times. It was great." Ayame informed Naruto, enjoying his blushing embarassment. Truth was, Ayame was quite fond of sex and enjoyed it very much when she found the right partner.

"Oh, so that's why Anko-sensei likes it too. I still don't get how am I supposed to enjoy it, since all I do is ...you know." Naruto commented, causing Ayame to sigh.

"You're not enjoying it, because you haven't had sex for real with her. What you were doing to her is properly called oral sex, where a guy gives a woman pleasure with his mouth and tongue. She moans and cries a lot when you lick her down there, doesn't she?" Ayame asked at the end.

"Yes," Naruto nodded, blushing again.

Ayame nodded. "It's a good skill to have, girls like when guys lick them down there. It can be very pleasurable for us. Your Anko-sensei is selfish though, she isn't giving you anything in return when you're done."

"What do you mean? She is a great sensei, I'm learning awesome stuff from her." Naruto asked, feeling confused.

"I'm not talking about ninja lessons," Ayame shook her head. "What I'm saying is that she receives sexual pleasure from you and leaves you all excited and horny, and you're clearly getting frustrated a lot. Why don't you try masturbating to relieve yourself?"

"What?"

Ayame stared at him. "You must know already how to jack yourself off, it's like instinctive for guys. Haven't you ever heard about it from your friends?"

Naruto looked down, "I don't have many friends, and those that I know have never talked about it with me."

"I forgot you're older than them, they're not at your level yet." Ayame apologized. "Have you tried to talk about it with Iruka-san or your current teacher?"

Naruto gave her a look. She understood immediately, Naruto wasn't comfortable about such things with people he didn't know as long as he knew her or her father. Iruka came close to that category, but Naruto probably feared that the man would think he was a freak or something. And Naruto was afraid of losing Iruka's friendship.

"It's not that difficult, "Ayame begun to explain masturbation to Naruto."Masturbation is just a way of giving yourself the pleasure and relief, instead of having someone else do it to you. For example, you've been doing it to Anko-sensei even though she could've pleasured herself. I admit that it's always nicer when someone else helps you, though."

"But how do guys masturbate? I've never seen a guy do it." Naruto complained, unaware of the Ayame's amusement. He seemed so funny right then, demanding to learn how to masturbate. She thought it was rather cute in some dumb way and decided he really was that dense about some things.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

Her question caught him by surprise and he stared at her. "You'd do that for me? But I can't ask you, you're not a guy!"

Ayame laughed, hard. "Ha, you're really funny sometimes. If Anko-sensei could teach you how to pleasure her with your fingers and mouth, why do you think you can't be given similar treatment by a girl? It's not the same, but the principle is applicable for both sexes – we can give pleasure to each other in many ways. I used to pleasure some guys I liked, so I know what you need to learn."

"Oh, " Naruto realized. "So, er...can you teach me?"

* * *

><p>"Yes! Go for it kiddo, please don't dissappoint me!" Jiraiya pumped his fist in the air as he watched the scene unfold through his telescope. "Bang that chick for your sensei, please!"<p>

Ayame paused to think. She was about to say no, politely of course, but then she asked herself – why not? Naruto was a nice guy who really needed her guidance and it was kind of exciting, the idea of teaching a virgin kid about sex through practice. It was...kinky.

"All right," She agreed. "But you will listen to my instructions and will not talk. I expect you to be very nice, is that understood?"

Naruto nodded quickly, so she moved from her chair and approached him. She kneeled next to the blonde and smiled. "Now, be a good boy and take of your pants and let me see your cock."

Naruto was red in face, but he obeyed. He wiggled in the chair as he removed his pants and undies, allowing ayame to pull them down off him completely.

Ayame licked her lips in appreciation, "You have a nice dick, it's already big enough to satisfy a girl. I'd say about fifteen centimetres. Not bad for your age. I bet you're going to be pretty large when you're fully grown."

"So, it's better to have it big?"

"Oh, yes. Of course it's not the most important thing to have. I'd rather have an average sized guy who has decent skills at sex than the one with huge cock, but who has no idea how to make me feel good besides thrusting it inside my pussy. That gets boring real fast, you know. " Ayame explained, deciding to make sure Naruto learned the proper attitude about sex and women in general. It was her duty to her gender and to Naruto.

"Well, if it's not enough just say so – I can make my dick bigger if you like." Naruto informed her smiling brightly, eager to please her anyway he could.

"You can do that?" Ayame was surprised. She was also incredulous.

"Aha, I did it accidentally a year ago. I was trying to imitate Chouji's limb enlargening jutsu. I did it wrong and ended up with swelled penis. It hurt me a lot for a while, but I got used to it. I stopped doing it, because it didn't serve any purpose at the time. Wanna see?"

"By all means," Ayame quickly nodded, eager to see what would happen. Naruto concentrated, making a Rat sign, then Ram. Suddenly, his penis twitched and stretched quickly, becoming all veiny and thick.

"Oh, my..." Ayame smiled, reaching to touch the enlarged memeber. "It's twice as thick now and larger by the third of it's previous length. Amazing! How long can you keep it this way?"

Naruto grinned proudly at his sole original jutsu, besides the perverted henge. It was ironic really that a guy who claimed he disliked perversion had actually invented two very perverted jutsu. "I can hold it like that as long as I like!"

Ayame drooled slightly, imagining that thick piece of man meat buried in her pussy. "I'm going to start with the lesson, so pay attention."

She gently carressed it with her fingers, enjoying the feel of the warm, pulsing flesh. Then she grasped it in left hand and begun stroking slowly, making Naruto tense. "Easy, just relax Naruto. It's all under control."

She kept stroking his cock, using the other hand to fondle his balls which were heavy with seed. She could imagine the thick stream of white jizz spraying forth from his cock, her mouth were already dry with desire and her pulse was quickening. Naruto gave soft whimpers as her strokes increased in speed. She slowed down a little, just to prolong the treatment – she rubbed his cock's head gently, circling with her fingers and kneading the shaft. She resumed stroking, taking care to rub his head's rim each time, knowing how sensitive it was. She could feel the tension in him.

"You're feeling as if you're about to explode, aren't you?" She teased and received a series of deep sighs and moans from the delirious youth. She loved his reaction and begun stroking him harder than ever.

"Ayame-chan, I ...I'm gonna..." Naruto writhed under her ministrations, making her grin with lustful feeling.ž

"Cum for your neechan, cum for me!" Ayame urged Naruto who thrust his pelvis on instinct upwards and screamed as his sperm blasted out, right into Ayame's horny mouth which were positioned suddenly above his cock. She lapped up the white liquid hungrily, then looked up to let Naruto see it.

"Mmm, so yummy."

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. "You...drank it?"

Ayame licked her hand clean, smiling the whole time. "I can't explain why, but it's impossible for me to resist the taste of my man's cum. I just have to eat it. Are you disgusted by this?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's actually exciting to see. I kind of understand why Anko-sensei wants me to drink her juices now."

"Heh, that's fine – so I think you understand now what's masturbation." Ayame commented, using a napkin to clean her chin of his semen. She checked her blouse carefully and happily saw it was clean. Sperm was messy.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto gushed, still having problems believing something like this could happen. "You're the best Ayame-chan!"

"Now don't think I do this for every guy, just to those who I like a lot." Ayame explained. "You must take care when you ask a girl to do this for you with her mouth or hands."

"You could've used your mouth for this?" Naruto was surprised.

"Oh, yes – that's called a blowjob. When a hand is used, then it's called a handjob. Got that?" Ayame said.

"It was wonderful, I've never experienced something like this. Thanks so much!" Naruto replied, giving her Gai-like smile.

"Now you know what were you doing to your Anko-sensei. And girls actually feel more pleasure than guys."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, no wonder she insisted on having me eat her pussy, as she described it."

Ayame smirked. "You liked my handjob a lot, didn't you?" Naruto nodded, so she leaned in her chair and lifted her right leg on the table, showing off her white underwear. She removed her panties, revealing her pussy. Naruto stared like hypnotized. Ayame saw his cock harden again. "Well, how about returning the favor? Show to your Ayame-chan what did you learn from Anko-sensei."

Naruto fell on his knees before her, his face filled with amazement. "Neechan's pussy..." He slowly dipped a finger in it, pulling it out slowly. He licked it and sniffed at her. "Smells good, really good – but it's slightly different than Anko sensei's pussy."

Ayame licked her lips, "Is her smell better?"

"No, just different. Like when beef ramen is different from pork ramen." Naruto explained. "Should I start licking it?"

"Please, do it!" Ayame sighed, her cunt was getting hotter by seconds. She trembled as his tongue teased her thighs around her cunt, then slowly circled closer and closer. When he gave her a long, hard lick across her whole snatch, up to her hair (which was nicely trimmed above the pussy in a triangular pattern) she actually felt a minor orgasm, making her pussy leak juice. Naruto licked the liquid, using his tongue to spread it all over her crotch, returning hsi attention to her sensitive lips. He teased her hard then light, licking every inch of her outer and inner lips, making Ayame crazy. Her clit was so swollen it actually jumped up like a micro-penis.

"Aaah, please go for the clit..." Ayame moaned, "I can't stand it anymore, I'm so hot!" she started to gyrate in the chair, rubbing her breasts wantonly.

Naruto listened to her and focused his attention on her swollen clitoris. He licked the flesh under and around it, spreding her pussy lips wide with his fingers. He started to stimulate the swollen nub, his tongue hitting it gently, then harder. He would slow down, to take it in his mouth to suck on it. His right hand went lower, so he'd stick his fingers in her cunt. He started to suck her clit gently, all the while thrusting two fingers in her pussy, pressing hard towards her clit from within, looking for sensitive nerve endings there.

Ayame was going nuts already, moaning like a wild animal. Her breasts were exposed and she was kneading them, pinching her own nipples for extra stimulation.

Naruto was totally focused on making her cum, he was thrusting very hard and fast, all the while he prodded her clitoris with his tongue which was swirling like tornado. Then he paused, engulfing the small wad of flesh in his mouth and gave it a hard squeeze with his lips.

Ayame buckled in the chair, Naruto had to grab her hips to prevent her from falling over. She screamed hard, thrusting her snatch harder into his mouth. He felt her juices spurt on his lips and in his mouth and he eagerly drank, lapping the rest with his tongue. He had come to laove the taste of woman's cunt and juices.

"Ooo, you were so good! Gods, your sensei is one helluva teacher." Ayame moaned as her orgasm subsided a little, but the electric warmth was still flooding her brain.

* * *

><p>"Go, Naruto, go!" Jiraiya cheered his apprentice loudly, uncaring if he was heard. His transparency jutsu was working just fine. "Now, give her that cock of yours! Man, I gotta make him teach me that jutsu! Nobody has ever managed to invent it before. I really got lucky with that brat!"<p>

* * *

><p>"You're hard again." Ayame commented when she looked at Naruto.<p>

"Sorry, it's got a mind of it's own!" Naruto sheepishly apologized.

"It's all right – it's good that you can get it up so fast after cumming. The more you can have it hard and ready for sex, the better. Girls love men who can fuck them many times and for long periods. With your amazing stamina you will be extraordinary sex partner, I assure you." Ayame spoke with gentle smile, making Naruto relax again.

"Do you want to fuck me in the pussy, Naruto?" She asked, grabbing his cock and beginning to lick it. "I know I want your big dick inside my pussy."

Naruto shivered at her touch and words, letting her guide him towards the bed. She pushed him on it and then climbed on him, giving him a long kiss. Her velvety hands explored his skin, finally resting on his throbbing large cock. She raised herself slightly and guided the tip of his dick to her hot entrance, wiggling a little before slamming herself on his aching shaft hard.

"So hot and tight!" Naruto groaned in surprise, feeling extreme pleasure at being enveloped by Ayame's burning pussy.

"Now, fuck your neechan!" Ayame growled with unbridled lust, leaning her palms on his chest to support her torso above him. Naruto could swear he saw fire in her dark chocolate eyes. "Thrust your big cock in my pussy until you cum in me! Go hardest and fastest you can, do you hear me?"

Naruto grunted in response, his instincts taking over. He cupped her buttocks with his hands and started to slam his cock with loud meaty slaps of their flesh meeting together. His hips were moving with tremendous speed, giving the woman on his cock great pleasure as she rode on it.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya's respect for Naruto increased as he watched the boy screw his girl for several hours non stop, while she showed him various tricks and poses. For someone so young, she had a lot of experience.<p>

Ah, the youth nowdays, so corrupted! He giggled at that, knowing his dedicated works aided that corruption.

He had to give it to Naruto – the kid sure was built to be a sex machine! He had godly stamina, was fast learner and he had that cock enlarging jutsu. It was a unique jutsu, because no one ever managed to increase their cocks without risking their health. There were lots of nerves and veins in the there, also it was close to a person's chakra center.

The only clan rumoured to be able to enlarge their dicks were the Akimichi, but Jiraiya gave it a torough investigation and discovered it wasn't true. Yes, the Akimichi men could make their bodies bigger, but there was a limit to how small the enlargening could be. It was set too high, meaning their size became to great for any human female to bear. If their women increased their own size, it all came to being the same as when they were normally sized. So, for them it made no difference in the end.

Naruto's technique was just right for any guy who had low self esteem. He might market it for a hefty sum one of these days!

He grinned, the kid was a real blast! He decided he had seen enough and shunshinned away, leaving the two lovers to their business.

* * *

><p>"Fuck me, fuck me hard Naruto-kun!" Ayame yelled loudly, she was on her knees and elbows with her ass high up. Naruto was behind her, mounting her like a bitch. He was cramming his thick cock in her asshole, so hard that the bed was looking about to be broken. Sweat poured over their bodies as they strained and gyrated, grinding their sexes together in the ancient dance that never got out of fashion.<p>

She moaned loudly, biting the pillow from pleasure of feeling his meat spread her insides wide, drilling down her asshole like a hot thick piledriver. She felt hard shivers pulse up her spinal cord spreading numbing warmth in her belly as well.

She was so excited by being fucked so lewdly by Naruto, an innocent boy who was so eager to satisfy her every demand. The dirtier part of her leered inside her, making her remember how she used to think of the blonde pounding her ass as her little brother. She ratoinally knew he wasn't her real brother, but just the tought gave her an extra turn on.

Gods, he really could fuck like no guy she ever had!

"Oh yeah, yeah...just fuck me hard! Give it to your sweet big sis!" She egged him on. "Go harder, fill my insides with your wonderful sperm!" She arched her back hard, responding to his faster pounding, she could feel her latest orgasm rise. She pushed back in him, giving him extra push and then she gripped the sheets hard, screaming as the orgasm washed over her and Naruto's hot, burning semen filled her ass. She felt herslf tremble and she dropped limp on the bed, with Naruto still in her.

"Ugh, it was so good Ayame-chan," Naruto whispered as they lay together, joined together. They were spooned now, enjoying the post orgasmic warmth and joy. Their sex juices slowly leaked down Ayame's thighs, but she didn't mind. She just let him hug her from behind while making plans to keep Naruto for herself – he was just too good to be left for that crazy kunoichi. She felt a tinge of pleasure as her ass leaked his cum, he sure could shoot big loads of it!

They had been screwing for hours and Naruto exceeded her every expectation. He was truly a stamina freak and he already had decently sized cock. His skills were not the best, but he was going to learn fast. She intended to make him her boyfriend now, there was no way she'd drop such a great sex potential. No way. Just the thought of having him again like tonight gave her warm tingles in her stomach. She could only imagine what will he be like in four to five years! Bigger, better, even longer lasting...it was just too good to be missed!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Naruto watched intently as Jiraiya finished putting the last symbol on the polished surface of his shield, intrigued by the circular array which was going to be his secret weapon against Neji in case he failed to get him with jutsu or weapons.

Jiraiya smiled, showing Naruto how to use the seal. "The array will absorb one strong jutsu and release it at your command, so choose wisely which jutsu you wish to store in it. It would be for the best if it's something you know so you can store another in it during the break."

"Thanks, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto grinned happily, glad for the help. He didn't understand the sealing beyond the obvious, but the older ninja assured him he would teach him about it after the exam.

"No problem kid," Jiraiya laughed lightly, hiding his sadness. This was also supposed to be Kakashi's job, but said man wasn't there. Also, Naruto could've paid one of the local seal experts to do this, but none would've agreed to work for him. No big loss there in Jiraiya's opinion, those so called experts were just mediocre seal makers fit for nothing else but explosive and storage seals and basic barrier/security jutsu.

"Yo, Naruto!" Gamakichi called out as he hopped into the clearing, looking a bit tired.

"Hi, did you learn anything useful Gamakichi?" Naruto asked eagerly, throwing the young orange creature a lollipop. Gamakichi liked sweats a lot.

Gamakichi tasted the sweat and nodded. "You bet! I found that Neji guy you described and watched him for a while. He never figured out that I wasn't an ordinary toad. He looked tough, Naruto. Especially with that spinning chakra dome he could produce. I don't think you'll be able to break through that."

Jiraiya whistled, obviously impressed. "That kid is a genius! To learn the Kaiten on his own, it's practically unheard of."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya looked thoughtful. "Hakkeshou Kaiten, the Hyuuga clan's ultimate defense – it's a jutsu where one of them spins around fast while emitting his chakra out of all of his tenketsu at once. It becomes a powerful deflecting barrier that few attacks can pierce. In fact, it's considered nearly unbreakable."

"So what? Why would that impress you?"

"Because that skill isn't taught to the Branch Family members. For Neji to learn it, it's a sign of a truly gifted shinobi. Do not understimate him!" Jiraiya explained.

"It only means that I have to hit him before he employs his defense," Naruto spoke stubbornly. "I gotta trick him, that's all."

Jiraiya smirked. "I'd love to see that, truly."

Naruto nodded, then turned to look at the toad still enjoying its hard earned sweet. "What about the others?"

Gamakichi paused, "Eh, that was harder. The bug boy was too well protected in his clan's area. As you know, we're natural enemies with the insects. They were aware of me quickly and I had to leave. The shadow user you spoke of did nothing in particular; in fact he was watching clouds or playing shogi with his sensei."

"And Sasuke?" Naruto was impatient, he already had a strategy against Shino and Shikamaru. In short, both were next to impossible to beat from close up. He had to use jutsu from distance to beat them.

"That one was very hard to find, sorry. I was lucky though, that Suna boy found him for me and I followed. He can fly on his sand, just so that you know." Gamakichi explained to amazed Naruto. "Your teammate sure got very fast and he was training hard, really hard. I saw him focus his chakra in one hand, it was very strong and flashy, but he still couldn't hold it for too long."

"So, Kakashi is teaching him Chidori. How irresponsible!" Jiraiya frowned.

"You know what's he learning?" Naruto asked with surprise evident in his voice.

"Naturally, it's a very famous jutsu that Kakashi developed during the Third Ninja War. I saw it in action plenty of times. Impressive for a kid his age, he was younger than you when he made it."

"Wow," Naruto breathed in wonder. His sensei was a cool guy.

"Yeah, wow." Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's expression. "Wait till I show you even a better technique after the exam."

"What's it?" Naruto asked, obviously hyped up.

"Rasengan, of course!"

"It's a jutsu invented by the Fourth – Kakashi's Chidori was based on it. Watch this!" Jiraiya said, lifting his palm and in seconds there was a swirling orb of bluish white chakra. It was so powerful that Naruto could feel his hairs rise.

"Whoa! It's so strong!"

Jiraiya grinned, letting the orb dissipate slowly. "That jutsu can grind and tear apart almost anything it touches. It's hard to believe it's not finished."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, feeling confused. It looked pretty complete to him.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Minato intended to combine two forms of chakra manipulation to create a new jutsu. What I showed you was the case of shape manipulation, which I've explained before. The second form of manipulation is nature manipulation, meaning you got to transform your raw chakra into your element, In your case, it's wind element. The idea is to combine these manipulations into one jutsu. Imagine having Rasengan in one hand, your wind chakra in the other and then you bring them together. The result would surely be something fantastically powerful!"

"Can that really be done?"

"Why not? I'm too old to try, and Minato died before he could succeed. Kakashi didn't manage it completely, his jutsu has several flaws. If you learn Rasengan, I'll believe you can finish it. It will take years, though."

"So? I can use Kage Bunshin to do it faster, can't I?" Naruto smirked, he just loved that jutsu!

"Oho! So you figured that out," Jiraiya grinned.

"Well, it was Anko sensei who told me that." Naruto admitted. "I kept using so many clones at once that I never noticed I had their memories returned to me. It was always one big jumble which confused the hell out of me, so I just ignored it."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's why you have to use clones to learn one thing only, to get the maximum result. I suppose you could have them learn two or three jutsu in large groups, only you'd have to dispell each group separately in order to avoid mix ups."

"Anko-sensei figured that too. I can practice two jutsus together, with twenty to thirty clones for each. She has me doing physical training at the same time. It's pretty hard."

"I bet, with those 'payments' afterwards..." Jiraya leered, making Naruto turn beet red.

"When will you teach me Rasengan?" Naruto tried to change the subject.

Jiraiya grinned. "When you show me that jutsu you use on your ramen girl, he,he,he!"

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, lunging at the older ninja angrily, realizing that the guy spied on his night meetings with his Ayame-chan!

Jiraiya subdued Naruto quite easily, sitting on him to show who's the boss. "Now, don't be so selfish kid, I was just looking out for you. C'mon, what's one measly dick enlarging jutsu in comparison to one of the Fourth's unique jutsu?" He grinned, knowing that the brat wouldn't be able to resist. Like with any kid his age, jutsu were an obssession that couldn't be ignored.

* * *

><p>Ayame sighed happily and hummed a cheerful tune to herself as she walked down the street from Naruto's place. She giggled for a moment; it was never boring when she visited her favorite boy.<p>

As usual, Naruto was very happy to meet her and do anything she wanted. She usually wanted sex and massages, which he was all too happy to do. She couldn't get enough of him and his wonderful stamina gifted body – Naruto just kept going and going until she was totally mind numbing satisfied and relaxed.

Yes, life was good for Ichiraku Ayame. She found the great lover who appreciated her more than any boyfriend before, who was always happy to see her and loved her cooking. He was also good looking, kind and strong. He had a job too, even if it was dangerous.

She already made plans to keep him and was working hard at it every day. She made sure Naruto was well fed and happy, she explained many things to him he never really understood or thought about, making him more civilized so to speak. It was abhorrent how socially isolated he had to have been to not know about old folktales every child knew, to not understand why it was so wrong for a boy to like transforming into naked women and so on. She hammered proper social etiquette into his thick head, explaining that Hokage has to know these things in order to avoid causing accidental wars. Apparently, certain people never thought it that likely to happen (him becoming Hokage) so they had only half hearted attempts to instill manners in him. Iruka-san tried harder than most, but even he didn't try such a simple yet effective reasoning. Which was to be expected, men were idiots on principle.

She giggled to herself suddenly; she did have one advantage over all Naruto's teachers – he was willing to do anything for her and what she was offering him. She honestly doubted that Iruka-san could influence him the way she could. Like most men, Naruto was pretty much hooked on sex and used any excuse to do it with her. If that meant learning all the tedious etiquette and boring tales, he was for it, because the reward was more than worth it.

She was so immersed in her musings that she didn't even manage to yell when strong hands grabbed her from the side and pulled her into a dark passage between two buildings.

Ayame found herself pressed into the brick wall, one hand over her mouth to prevent her screaming while the other held a sharp kunai pressed to her jugular. She stilled her eyes wide with fear.

The attacker leaned closer to her, letting Ayame see him. It was a woman, with dark hair and wild dark purple eyes, but Ayame was more focused on the insane grin she had.

"So you're the bitch who meddled in my affairs," The crazy kunoichi commented, making Ayame sweat as she realized this was Naruto's Anko-sensei. Apparently she was crazy as rumors claimed. It was treasonous to assault a Konoha civilian. Anko gave her a quick look over, checking her out. "You aren't that bad looking; I can see why he'd go for you. Nice legs and figure, innocent face...nice."

Ayame didn't like her tone nor slightly condescending behavior. She tried to speak, but Anko's hand prevented that.

Anko sensed her desire, "You wanna talk to me? All right. But if you try to yell for help I'll chop your head off."

Ayame breathed deeply as her hand went away, trying to quell her fear. "Are you crazy? Assaulting a civilian is a capital offense!"

Anko smirked. "Assuming I get caught."

Ayame gulped with renewed fear, "Why did you attack me? I've done nothing to you."

Anko's eyes narrowed dangerously, she pressed her kunai harder on Ayame's skin. "Nothing? You ruined my game with the kid. I was planning on popping his cherry eventually, after I had some fun first. You just went in his flat and cock fucked him out of nowhere! You really like 'em quick and simple, don't you? I've seen you playing his sweet bitch every damned night, while I waited till he got really desperate for sex. Damn horny civilians like you ruin everything!"

Ayame was furious. This bitch just went psycho on her because she slept with Naruto before her? "Screw you, crazy bitch! I just did what I felt was right, because you were just using him for your sick amusement. Fuck, you're too old for him anyway – are you so desperate that you have to look at kids half your age?"

"What did you say?" Anko's face twisted into angry grimace, her eyes flashing with cold fire that made Ayame whimper inside her head. But she refused to show her fear.

"You heard me! Naruto was being tormented by your refusal to reciprocitate and had a case of blue balls for the whole time you were playing with him. Hell, he didn't even understand what sex was really supposed to be like! I had to explain it to him, I had to relieve him of his sexual tension and by Kami I liked doing it. He's got one helluva great cock and his stamina alone is worth getting in bed with him. I've known Naruto for close to ten years and we're really close. I'm not going to apologize for my actions, I've known him longer and better than you ever will. So do your worst, bitch."

"Well, well..." Anko smirked, her kunai dancing playfully across Ayame's throat, "someone seems to be in love!"

Ayame paused at that, realizing it was true. She didn't want to lose her blonde sex machine, her long time quasi sibling. She wanted to be his for good. "So what? At least I will not throw him away when it suits me."

"You're not bothered by what he is?" Anko asked curiously. Most people would be and they were.

Ayame stared at her incredulously. "And what's that supposed to mean? He's a kind and sweet guy, a hero of this village."

"A hero?" Anko mused, looking thoughtful for a few moments. She suddenly flashed Ayame a wicked grin and planted a wet kiss on her mouth, forcing her tongue down the girl's throat. Ayame fought it at first, but then she responded in kind, returning the scorching kiss with her own, while groping Anko's butt.

Anko stopped their instantaneous make out session with curious smile. "Now, that I didn't see coming? You like women too!"

Ayame blushed, looking aside. "I'm bisexual."

"Does the boy wonder know?"

Ayame shook her head. "I didn't tell him, not yet. He might get confused. He's really ignorant of these things, you know."

Anko shrugged. "I suppose. So, do you like girls better or guys?"

Ayame smiled. "It all depends on said girl or guy. I've had a girlfriend once, but her parents found out and forbade our relationship. She had to leave Konoha in the end. I haven't met another girl yet. I like Naruto a lot, I really do."

"I can tell," Anko smirked, pushing up her tits which were quite visible under her see through fishnet shirt and skimpy bra. "How do you like these?"

Ayame blushed as she stared, letting Anko know. Anko laughed, letting her impressive bust go. "I think we should talk. My place or yours?"

* * *

><p>"Holy..." Jiraiya breathed in amazement, still hidden under his invisibility jutsu and clutching his trusty telescope. "That was bat-shit intense, right out of my finest books. No, better! I have now yuri pairing to exploit to my rotten heart's content. Two bisexual babes doing each other then their boyfriend ...man, Naruto sure is the luckiest brat in the world!"<p>

And he giggled, starting to write in his black notebook.

Across the world, his fans smiled suddenly as one – their perverted minds were connected on a subconscious level to Jiraiya's, due to some dubious metaphysical shit only gods knew about and refused to explain. They knew in the depth of their perverted souls that more pervy goodness awaited them in the future.

Somewhere, Tsunade felt inexplicably irritated, wishing that Jiraya was around so she could smack him like a punch bag. She knew he was up to something extremely perverted.

* * *

><p>Anko led Ayame in her dark apartment, sashaying seductively in front of the girl, letting her see her curvy figure. While Anko wasn't strictly lesbian or bisexual, she didn't mind having intimate relations with women.<p>

It all stemmed from her lack of inhibitions, which was the aftereffect of receiving Orochimaru's vile seal. It activated her body and tried to twist her mind to his evil ways, but she didn't go that way. Not completely.

While it made her more vicious and aggressive, it also enhanced her other desires and needs. Sex was something Anko enjoyed more than your average woman and she became far less shy about it and less picky when it came to gender of her partners.

Whether it was intentional on Orochimaru's part or not, it happened. Somehow Anko didn't believe he intended those effects, her former sensei was quite asexual in his needs and desires. Despite his behavior, Orochimaru didn't like boys or children in general. He only desired power and domination; he considered sex just another tool in ninja's arsenal.

His leering, tongue usage and dressing style...it was all just who he was. Nothing even remotely sexual, just made to intimidate and distract his enemies and victims.

Anko was his opposite, on purpose and by choice. She embraced her predatory nature, which also transferred to her sexual habits. She sought out partners, not the reverse. She liked them young and gullible, eager to satisfy her needs. She took big, strong men and used them until they couldn't take it any more. She liked to break them in a way, make them think they chewed off more than they could handle.

She was known as vicious sadist with blood fetish, for a good reason. She was also known to ride her partners to near death in her bed, making some wary of her that way too. She was known to pick girls too.

She didn't care what people thought, as long as she got what she desired. Tonight, she had a delectable young girl who knew how to fuck and be fucked, if her night sessions with Naruto were taken into account.

She and Ayame shed their clothing on the way to her bedroom, arriving there stark naked. Anko landed on her soft big king sized bed, covered with plain white sheets and assumed sexy position on her back. Her head was upon her soft pillow, her legs spread wide to show off her bare pussy, already dark purple from blood and juices were already leaking out.

Ayame stood at the foot of her bed, staring hungrily at the older woman, fingering herself almost absentmindedly. Her tongue darted out between her lips. "You're so beautiful Anko-san."

Anko grinned, her smile looking devilish in the dim light of several candles. The walls were covered with paintings of mythical animals, doing battle or cavorting in many impossible ways and pairings, giving the room slightly intimidating atmosphere. Ayame apparently didn't care.

"Well, why don't you show me how beautiful I am to you?"

Ayame crawled on the bed next to Anko, giving her a kiss that lasted for some time. Their legs intertwined like coiling serpents, while their hands caressed their bodies. Anko used her strong hands to massage Ayame's buttocks, kneading them with bruising strength. She laughed when Ayame winced, but then she removed one hand and wetted her middle finger in her mouth. She put it slowly in Ayame's asshole, continuing to grope her and they kissed again, moaning and rubbing their bodies hard into each other.

Ayame rocked her body slightly in reaction to Anko's finger thrusting in her anus, her eyes closed and her face ecstatic. Her pussy became a hot furnace, leaking liquid and making her moan with desire.

They stopped, looking at each other intently, their eyes shining with lust. Anko kept looking in her eyes as she slowly removed her finger from her butt and sucked it clean. "Mmm, you're one tasty bitch..."

Ayame slammed her lips onto hers, their tongues madly battling each other. She started to play with Anko's large tits, pinching, kneading and even squeezing them with bruising force. Anko whimpered, loving every moment of that. Ayame kissed and nipped at her swollen nipples, eliciting more moans from the kunoichi.

She continued slowly downwards, exploring Anko's sexy stomach and ribs with her lively tongue and biting teeth, like some angry cat. Her hands were spreading Anko's wet pussy, rubbing her folds almost too rough, but the woman just moaned and rocked her hips in response.

Ayame's soft lips passed the lower stomach and went between Anko's creamy thighs which were spread maximally. She gave her several tantalizing licks around the wet cunt, enjoying her demanding moans and whimpers of desire.

The first lick was quick, teasing, like a caress of the soft breeze. The next was long, slow probe with full tongue, meant to scoop her juices and let her get a taste of her sex. It was intoxicating, tangy scent that got her going.

She licked again and again, enjoying the wetness and scent of the woman's pussy writhing and moving like possessed animal under her. She lapped faster, harder, now employing her finger to thrust inside the hole, while she went to work on Anko's clitoris.

It was a sweet, dark purple bundle set above the wet lips and folds, slightly jutting like an erect nipple. She thrust her fingers, three of them now, in the pussy's burning wet furnace while slapping Anko's clit with the tip of the tongue.

"More, more...oooh, so fucking good, don't you dare stop bitch!" Anko growled, twisting her hips under her skilled ministrations, her powerful hand holding her head straight above her burning hole.

Ayame had no intention to stop, she was eager to please this hot woman. She bobbed her head faster, starting to lash Anko's sensitive clitoris with renewed vigor, using her hand to keep it exposed while the other stabbed furiously into her hot cunt.

She used her fingers to make the clit stand out really well, exposing much of it to her devilish tongue that danced all around the sensitive nub, sliding across its surface, rubbing and hitting it, sending powerful sensations into Anko's brain.

Anko moaned and cried in pleasure, her face twisting in response to the overwhelming amalgam of sensations emanating from between her legs. Her whole world was encased by burning, smashing hot waves of pleasure assaulting her mind.

Ayame felt it was time to end this, so she increased her thrusts and clamped with her lips on the clitoris, giving her a soft bite and then she sucked hard, almost merciless in that act.

"Aieee!" Anko screamed hoarsely, buckling wildly on the bed throwing Ayame off her almost. Her whole being convulsed with pleasure that threatened to make her loose consciousness.

Ayame immediately latched onto Anko, giving her kisses and finally they remained lying in each other's embrace.

"Phoo...that was fantastic!" Anko commented, smiling and kissing the younger woman. Ayame kissed her back.

"I assume you liked my technique," Ayame said, giving her a coquettish smile while her hand caressed Anko's hip and ass.

"You bet! That was some fucking amazing tongue work," Anko replied, leaning into the younger woman and nibbled at her earlobe playfully. She cupped her dainty chin and gave her a long, horny kiss. "I guess I'll have to do my best to return the favor." Her eyes gleamed as her hand sneaked between Ayame's legs and found her hairy patch.

The two of them begun to make love to each other again, just with reversed roles. It lasted for a while, and then they rested a bit. The night was long though and they had plenty of time to play with each other, to explore and give pleasure to one another...

They ended up lying together on the bed, while candles slowly burned, casting shadows across the walls and making the painted creatures come to life in them.

"It's been a while since I had a woman," Anko idly said, her body sprawled on the bed. She had her hands crossed under her head, while she was on her back. Ayame was close to her, lying on her side with the head supported by her bent arm.

"Me too," Ayame replied. "Not that I had many women anyway."

"But I bet you've been very happy with the blondie," Anko smirked, giving her a knowing glance.

Ayame pursed her lips. "I have, I am. Naruto-kun is eager to please, to satisfy me any way I ask."

"It also good he has his stamina and large cock, isn't it?"

Ayame giggled, nodding. Her hand extended, she caressed Anko's left tit playfully. "Oh, yes. I just love it when he slams his huge pole into my ass...it makes me horny even now."

"It's hard to believe he's only fourteen. I just go wet at the thought of him in three to four years from now. He's going to be a real sex god." Anko leered, letting Ayame cuddle next to her and start sucking her nipple. She smirked when the younger girl sneaked her hand between her legs. She couldn't wait to see the brat's face when they started to fuck him together.

* * *

><p>Naruto raced into the glade where Anko waited, he was excited. "Anko-sensei, watch this!"<p>

The blonde boy created six clones who immediately formed fast seals for a jutsu, Anko recognized them – it was Shunshin they were performing. She snorted as they slammed into trees in the distance.

"Bravo! You just sent them to kill themselves, impressive!"

Naruto grinned still, ignoring her sarcasm. "Nope, I sent them to hit those trees on purpose!"

Anko was not stupid, not by a long shot. She shunshinned herself to one of the trees his clones hit and examined it. She saw visible damage and dents in the surface as if the tree was hit by a strong chakra laced fist. She shook her head at the implication, before returning to Naruto's side.

"Not a bad idea kid, but you better watch out with that jutsu. It won't work on experienced ninja."

"No?" Naruto visibly deflated, his posture slacking.

"No. You must remember Shunshin doesn't teleport you; it just makes you move real fast. Too fast to actually see."

"But the enemies can't see me either!"

"That is true for most enemies, but not all of them." Anko replied, shaking her head in disapproval. "You can't know how fast someone is until you try it. If you fail, you die. Shunshin is hard to execute smoothly and quickly, it takes real talent to do it that way. Guys like Yondaime or Shunshin no Shisui could use it in battle, because of their exceptional speed and reaction time. Even then, they didn't use on really strong enemies. Do you think you're that good already?"

Naruto grimaced, forced to admit he wasn't. Anko smiled, patting his cheek with affection she rarely exhibited around people. "Good boy. Now, your clones using Shunshin to make kamikaze runs at enemies are a nice improvisation you should definitively use. On other genin it might just work. You're stronger than most and actually can afford to waste chakra like that."

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled, his confidence restored. "By the way, I know what Neji is going to be using against me. Sasuke too."

At her inquiring glance with eyebrows raised, he explained about sending Gamakichi as spy and what he learned about other genin and what Jiraiya explained too.

Anko was secretly very pleased; Naruto was learning how to utilize his summoning contract to gather information which is the crucial part of every victory. Knowledge was the most valuable asset of ninja.

"Good job, that should make things easier for you. I'm glad that Jiraiya is doing his job as your sensei properly. I'd hate to have to explain all that stuff to you myself." She smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "So, Kakashi is training Sasuke to use Chidori. Ha, he really must like the bastard!"

"Why do you think so?" Naruto was befuddled, giving her a curios blue eyed stare. "Sasuke has to have something to survive against Gaara."

"Oh, really?" Anko smirked, ready to tear his illusions apart. She hated Naruto's naiveté; it was one of the things stopping him from becoming better ninja. "How about quitting? All he has to do is to flash some good moves and quit before he gets crushed into paste."

"Sasuke wouldn't quit so easily!" Naruto exclaimed, defending his teammate.

"So?" Anko arched her eyebrows with casual disregard for Sasuke's non-quitter character. "It's his problem if he's too stupid to realize he's severely outclassed. Did you see what Gaara did to Gai's kid?"

"You know I did," Naruto pouted. He shivered slightly, remembering how Lee became so strong and fast that he had believed he was also a jinchuriiki. Then Gaara still beat him.

"We both know that there is no way Sasuke can get stronger than Lee in one month. Close to his level, yes, but not stronger. And Gaara had used only a fraction of his real power. Ten to twenty percent, I believe."

Naruto paled, making Anko smile grimly. "Now do you understand? Like you, Gaara is a living weapon. Jiraiya has started to train you how to access Kyuubi's chakra, hasn't he?"

"Yes, but It's not going as well as he hoped." Naruto admitted. He looked forlorn; he didn't like the training of that kind.

"But you know it will be necessary, if you wish to truly face Gaara and win." Anko stated. "Sasuke doesn't have your well of power, not even with the Curse Seal. The best he can hope is to hurt him badly, by sheer luck. If he misses, he's dead."

"But Kakashi-sensei must believe in him!"

Anko looked troubled at that statement. "In fact, I feel you could be onto something there. I know Kakashi isn't an idiot. He really must believe that Sasuke could succeed. But chances are so thin, I'm almost positive he won't. I've seen him in action; I can tell he's a gifted ninja. But not that much!"

"So, what is it then?" Naruto asked, feeling confused as well.

Anko looked serious. "I think it's a strategy to get the brat promoted even if he doesn't win his match. You see, Chidori is classified as an A rank assassination technique of extreme difficulty. It takes real skill and power to pull it off successfully. Do you know its specifics?"

"I know, Jiraiya-sensei explained me. He thought it was reckless of Kakashi-sensei to give it to a genin, even if he is Sasuke."

"And I agree. But Kakashi must count on It's impressiveness to get Sasuke promoted even if he fails to defeat Gaara with it. He might even succeed. No wonder he left you to Ebisu, he must've written you off as sure loser in fight with the Hyuuga brat and decided to focus on the student more likely to succeed."

Naruto clenched his fists hard, but refused to speak. Anko knew how he must be feeling, she saw his reaction and she could read him like an open book. She decided to ram the final nail while she still had him open to her. "It's a real shame, you know. The man with more than a thousand jutsu has one of the most capable ninjutsu users in this generation and he gives him nothing. He's wasting your potential on basics, which you've mastered as well as possible. He goes to train one student while letting others to other teachers. He's clearly shown whom he appreciates more."

"That's not true!" Naruto cried.

"Then why are you here with me instead of him? Why did I have to teach you jutsu and train you in taijutsu? Why?" Anko demanded, refusing to let him live in denial. "He lied when he said that Sasuke was in greater danger. All Sasuke has to do is to surrender and he'll be fine. Even if he were in danger, I'm sure some jounin would save his skinny little ass. He's the last Uchiha and therefore priceless resource for Konoha. Do you really think that the village would allow him to get killed just for a chance to get promoted?"

"Then why is sensei letting him fight?" Naruto asked, trying to make her eat her claim.

"Face the music brat!" Anko yelled angrily, irritated by his stubbornness. "Not a single genin as you are now can beat Gaara. Kakashi is just too stubborn to accept the fact that his pet student isn't up to the snuff yet. So he's giving him a jutsu that will make him look awesome and promotion worthy, because it will be surely amazing to see a punk with an A rank jutsu. And the saddest thing is he's had you all this time, you who are able to throw ten A rank jutsu in a row and still be able to walk and fight. He saw your fight with that Inuzuka kid and decided you weren't worth the effort of training you parallely with the Uchiha prodigy who can copy his moves and train them while he watches. He has chosen his favorite pupil quite clearly, in my opinion."

Naruto looked angry, he glared at Anko. "I can't accept your view. There's no way that the Old Man Hokage would give me such a sensei!"

Anko burst into a loud laughter, slapping her thighs with her palms. "But he used to be the same! When he trained Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade, he always favored Orochimaru. Even he admitted so. And look what Orochimaru became. And when he saw what a monster his favorite pupil became, he still couldn't do what was right and proper."

"I don't understand," Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Are you saying that the Old Man let him go?"

Anko stared at Naruto with a strange look. She pulled down the collar of her coat and channeled some chakra in her Cursed Seal, wincing as it flared painfully, becoming visible on her skin.

"That's..." Naruto recognized the thing.

Anko nodded. "Orochimaru gave it to me years ago and abandoned me when I refused to follow him into betrayal. Before he was exiled from Konoha, before being forced to run for his life, he has committed terrible experiments on people. At first he took only criminals and convicts, but his needs grew and he took anyone he could – civilians, ninja, children...it was horrible! When Sandaime-sama found him, he was dissecting some poor villager, alive. And still, our esteemed leader couldn't kill him for his crimes. Tell me, how many people have died at Orochimaru's hands after he escaped?"

"How can I know that?"

"We have special hunter squads that cooperate with Jiraiya-sama to track Orochimaru's activities, as much as possible. He has taken thousands people in the years since his exile. Entire villages were abducted to be experimented upon in most vile ways. Children mostly, he has no mercy for anyone."

Naruto paled in horror at these words.

Anko nodded grimly. "Yes, he's a monster of incalculable evil. He has no regrets, no remorse, and no mercy for his victims. And he could've been stopped all those years ago, had his sensei been less attached to him, less prejudiced in his favor."

"You can't blame the Old Man for all that!" Naruto defended the Third Hokage, his idol.

"I don't have to; he is doing that himself already. Have you seen how old he looks? He has aged so much because of the constant guilt for his pupil's sins. He knows about Orochimaru's depredations even better than I do. If you don't believe me, go and ask him yourself."

"I will, but that doesn't mean that Kakashi-sensei is the same."

Anko shrugged. "You may be right. All I wanted to point out that even the best of us have made mistakes. So it's possible that Kakashi made a mistake when he left you. I'm certain he doesn't hate you or anything like that; he's just convinced you aren't good enough to deserve his full effort. I'd like you to prove him wrong."

"Is that why you decided to train me? To make him look bad?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing and a smile threatened to erupt. Anko scowled, knowing he was falling back into his old fake smiley routine to hide the hurt he was surely going to feel when she said yes.

"No. I saw you talk to Kakashi in the hospital and decided to see if you were really as bad as you looked in the prelims. When I saw you with Ebisu and Jiraiya later, I realized you were a lot better than you seemed and that you had a lot of potential. I just couldn't let you waste it."

Naruto looked down, hiding his embarrassment. "Err, thanks for that."

"You better thank me by winning!" Anko snapped back, giving him a hard rap on the head. "I plan on betting on you in the match against the Hyuuga. The odds are heavily stacked against you, so the profit will be staggering – if you win. You better do, coz if you lose I'll cut of your balls and make you eat them and say thanks!"

Naruto shivered at the threat, and then he looked thoughtful. "Hey, can I bet on me too?"

"No." Anko smirked, making him sigh in disappointment. "But you can give me the money and I'll use it for you."

Naruto beamed at her, but quickly paled as she drew her kunai. She had that bloodthirsty grin and he quickly started to run away, knowing she was going to hurt him, a lot. Training with her was a real pain, literally. Especially since she discovered his 'affair' with Ayame-chan.

He never realized she was long past that, using it only as an excuse to kick the living shit out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi folks, here's the next installment and hopefully you will love it too. Sorry for the delay, but it takes me a while to force myself to type for several hours till it's done. Lazy me! <strong>

**I did some diting, hpefully it's not so bad.**

**The reviews were awesome and made me think a bit, so I'll try being more descriptive but in my concept of the story it's not really so essential. **

**I can't praise you enough for your support, there will be more chapters. I hope you'll like them too.**

**The story willl go slightly off the canon, I'm making my own spin on the invasion and Tsunade retrieval, you'll see. Nothing too spectacular, but I believe it will be original.**

**Now, bye and till the next time.**

**P.S. Did Kishi actually make Naruto smarter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Naruto felt ecstatic and his old happy grin was wide on his whisker marked face. It was the day he was waiting for – the day of the Chunin exams' finale.

He hopped out of his bed and dashed straight into his bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

He made sure he was properly clean, both Anko and Ayame gave him undoubtful hints that they preferred clean and nice smelling men. Jiraiya confirmed it, claiming that girls were that way. He felt a bit offended that the girls would think he wasn't clean, but Jiraiya told him to ignore it because no man could win that kind of argument with women.

It was still freaking him out that he was actually in relationship with those two; it was still so unreal at times. He was even more stunned when Ayame-chan informed him that she and Anko-sensei were getting along, meaning they were okay about sharing him between themselves. There was a strange smile on her face then, as if she did something funny and he wasn't supposed to know about it. When he asked, she merely shrugged and told him he would find out after the exam. He couldn't wait.

Jiraiya sensei knew something, because he was now always smirking in his presence. And he wouldn't stop encouraging him to have sex more often as training against potential seduction specialists he might encounter someday. Naruto was highly suspicious of said possibility, but Jiraiya remained adamant saying how many powerful ninja are targets of such attempts because they were too strong for straight violence and combat. There was something to that, even Naruto had to admit it.

But he didn't continue his relations with Ayame and Anko just so, he really liked being with them. He felt more relaxed than ever, and his hyperactivity was toned down – he was no longer under constant pressure to prove himself anymore. He felt he was accepted, even loved. It made the world of difference to him and the way he saw the world around him. The harsh attitude of the villagers now seemed less so, as if there was a shield or filter for their negative feelings. He felt he no longer cared what they thought of him, he already had a small circle of people who mattered more than anyone else. His precious people, yes.

He didn't even realize it, but that was the way people made bonds with the greater community they were a part of. No one can be friends with everyone. But when one makes friends, he also makes indirect connections with their friends and down the line thus creating a chain or network of actions and reactions that is life and situations that arise in it, forcing us to act and think, to feel and react. All that shapes our life, our personality, our soul even. Without contact, a human being withers away, remains unchanged, unchallenged. Naruto was stagnant individual for so long, because of his social isolation. But that was changing, for the better. He didn't see it, but he was growing up bit by bit.

He was done with his breakfast and then he rechecked his supplies again, grateful for Jiraiya's help to find new quality tools and weapons. His new clothing was Anko's and Ayame's collaborate work, Anko insisted he changed his clothes to improve his odds for promotion. She claimed that his change of dressing code will speak louder than anything he might shout, because everyone knew how much he loved his orange monstrosities. Ayame begged him to do it just this time and he could later wear whatever he liked. Although she did comment that he looked sexier in serious ninja uniform. She did that thing with licking her lips hungrily that made him blush and wilt, his resolve to be loyal to his jumpsuits failing. So he listened and now he had black ninja pants, gray sleeveless kimono top over orange T-shirt ( his only orange clothing, little visible under the kimono) and a small sealing scroll on his belt. Standard weapons pouches adorned his thighs, with one extra at his left hip. His forearms were encased in metal plates a la Kakashi style.

He grinned to himself in the mirror, feeling like he was ready to conquer the world. He even had his hair cut short, well shorter than before. Now he had spiky blond hair above the line of his headband and it looked strict, professional. Anko told him the day before he looked like a real ninja.

He opened his window and formed quick seals for shunshin, vanishing in a burst of smoke which was the most common way to hide the technique. He appeared a street down the stadium's location - he listened to Anko's instruction to hide his new skills until he had no choice but to employ it. She was a big fan of holding back and striking at the best moment with an unexpected skill.

The guards directed him to the south gate which was free of the incoming crowds of spectators, being reserved only for the finalists. He pushed through and saw a line of other genin waiting for the whole spectacle to begin.

He walked slowly over to them, looking at the stands across the stadium as they were being slowly filled with ever coming people expecting a major spectacle. He also studied the arena itself. It was a flat plain encircled by the high concrete wall at least four meters tall, making the stadium a circular field of about two hundred or two hundred and fifty meters in diameter. Pretty big, he thought. Enough to have almost infinite dodging space. But there was no significant place to hide, except for a few trees behind him, to his left. It seemed that it was expected of the genin to have only straight combat. He could live with that.

He grinned at one of his rare school buddies, "Hi, Shika!"

Shikamaru gave him one of his half asleep glances. "Naruto, you're already too awake for my tastes. Where is your teammate?"

"Sasuke isn't here? Weird." Naruto made a show of looking around in search of his teammate. "I hope he isn't late, this is really important to him."

Shikamaru didn't seem interested, so he merely gave an noncommittal shrug and slouched some more as everybody waited in silence that was grating on Naruto's nerves. He did as Jiraiya instructed him to and begun reevaluating his potential opponents in his head, just to keep himself focused and calm. It worked.

Every contestant tensed when someone appeared in front of them. It was a tall jounin form Konoha who had a bandanna covering his white silver hair and there was a senbon in the corner of his mouth.

"I'm Shiranui Genma, your proctor for this phase. The rules are the same as in preliminary matches.

Which means you fight until one of you quits or can't fight anymore. I also can end the match and you will obey m orders or I will become very unpleasant. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded and Genma seemed pleased. "Good, now everyone can leave except for Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto."

The others begun leaving immediately, but Naruto didn't miss the long stare and minuscule nod of support from Shino whose sunglasses his his eyes. But Naruto heard the message to kick Neji's ass.

In the end, he remained facing the pale eyed boy he swore to beat for what he did to Hinata-chan.

"I suggest you give up immediately," Neji said with disdain. "You may have changed your clothing, but your ability hasn't changed. There is a vast gulf between us in talent and it can't be crossed. So fate has already decided I'm going to win."

Naruto wanted to shout at him to show he wasn't afraid of him, but Anko had taught him the value of silence in combat the hard way. Every time he boasted he'd get her or do something she would only grin maniacally and proceeded to pummel him bloody. He quickly learned to keep his mouth shut and stay alert for her dirty tricks.

"Kage Bunshin!" He exclaimed, creating six copies of himself who immediately moved against Neji who merely raised his hands while the veins around his pale eyes bulged, declaring the activation of his bloodline.

The clones didn't rush Neji en masse like they were wont to before Naruto was trained by Anko and Jiraiya. They formed two three man cells which attacked in two waves.

Neji moved swiftly, gracefully and it didn't him long to destroy them. Especially since he realized they were so fragile that he needed no chakra to kill them, just sharp taps with his fingers. He was smiling, this was just a nice workout for him.

But Naruto made more clones, now nine and there were now three teams working in concert trying to mob Neji from all angles. Neji seemed undaunted and waited for their arrival.

Naruto knew it wouldn't stop Neji, not by a long shot. He increased the distance between them and created twelve clones who formed now four teams. Neji had seen this and realized that Naruto was trying to tire him out by prolonging their combat. He tore apart the remainder of the second group and rushed at the third at high speed with the clear intent to smash through them and reach Naruto before he made more and more clones.

Naruto created quickly more copies of himself to help the third batch, forcing Neji to truly exert himself to dodge lethal kunai swipes and dispatch their ethereal wielders. Another problem asserted itself – he couldn't see which Naruto was the real begun using Jyuuken now, just on the chance he got the real blond.

He spied a weak spot in their grouping and quickly killed two clones with thrown kunai and then he blurred through the hole he created in their defense. He had his palms ready to strike!

Naruto reacted in time and managed to unseal the shield to block Neji's attack. Neji immediately sprang aside as several clones threw their blades at his back. They missed and hit Naruto's shield instead. Just as he was about to attack Naruto again, two more clones popped next to their maker with their shields ready. They bracketed Naruto's side and pushed Neji away.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is certainly unexpected." Sandaime chuckled jovially in the Kage box above the regular stands. "A shield is not something ninja use, not often. I'd say this was a brilliant move, don't you agree Kazekage-dono?"<p>

Orochimaru nodded, still content to pretend he was the Fourth Kazekage. "Indeed, that boy has imagination. But will it be enough to beat the Hyuuga genius?"

Sandaime merely smiled. Naruto truly was the most surprising ninja in Konoha. He was certain that the Hyuuga were sweating now hard, since the glaring weakness in their style was made so evident.

* * *

><p>"I really like that kid," said the spy from Kumo to his partner. They were few among many spies who sneaked in the village as travelers who wanted to witness the exam. It was a custom already to spy on the future geniuses of your potential enemies that way.<p>

"I get you, the white eyed freak seems to be less smug now." The other chuckled. Raikage was going to love this!

* * *

><p>"Wow, did you see that Sakura?" Ino nudged the pink haired girl, an excited grin adorning her features. "Naruto is actually looking good in this match."<p>

"That's Naruto for you, he always has something surprising to show." Sakura smiled, but she was less concentrated on her teammate's match in favor of wondering where was Sasuke. Did something bad happen to him?

* * *

><p>"Things don't look so good for your student anymore, Gai." Asuma commented with dry voice to the green clad jounin.<p>

Gai had to agree. "It seems so, Neji is facing an opponent who has found a way around his Jyuuken. But Neji isn't called a genius for nothing. He may still win."

The crowd seemed more alive now that they saw it would be a close call, not a one sided massacre as most were led to believe. The so called underdog showed he had means to fight back. Many who placed their bets on the obvious favorite were grimacing, while those who liked to risk or were better informed were rubbing their hands with glee.

The bookies who watched it on their TV sets were sweating bullets as the realization dawned upon them – they could loose a great deal of their cash. The worst was, most of the potential winners were ninja and you don't cheat ninja. Especially since you were a guest in their village.

* * *

><p>"Interesting tactic, but I will win in the end." Neji said coldly, his eyes boring into Naruto and his crowd of duplicates.<p>

"All I see you talk and run, how about backing up what you claim?" Naruto taunted Neji, much like Anko used to do to him when he became too boastful. Of course, she always beat him up. He planned to do the same to this ass.

He created a group of clones who marched quickly at Neji, forming a half-moon formation with intent to surround him. But Neji was expecting that – he begun spinning in place, his arms spread wide mimicking the motion of an ice skater. A blue dome of raw chakra erupted around him and smashed all the clones to oblivion.

"Now you see why you can't win, Hakkeshou Kaiten is the ultimate defense of my Clan." Neji sneered triumphantly.

Neji smirked with confidence as more clones rushed at his position and he wiped them out like before. He rushed Naruto again who again used clones to block him. Neji halted, seemingly ready to unleash Kaiten again. But he instead channeled a lot of chakra to his legs and leaped high and fast over them, aiming to jump behind Naruto! He launched a barrage of kunai at the blond to keep him too busy blocking so that he wouldn't make new clones.

It happened too fast, it was just a flash of lightning from the center of Naruto's shield that struck Neji mid flight over Naruto's head. The bolt of lightning struck Neji dead on and the Hyuuga prodigy fell on the ground hard, his limbs twitching as the electrical current stimulated his nerves.

Naruto already dropped his shield and made fast handsigns for wind jutsu Oorochimaru used against him in the Forrest of Death. As the Great Breakthrough struck and blasted Neji across the arena with great force, the pale eyed genin hit the wall of the arena with mighty thud that made many wince in sympathy. Broken bones were a certainty in this case.

Neji groaned in pain and confusion, but Naruto didn't let him get up. He shunshinned close to his position and mobbed Neji with new clones who made a short work of the injured Hyuuga.

The crowd watched in shocked silence as Genma appeared next to bloodied Neji and checked his pulse. Genma raised himself to his feet. "Winner by knockout, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and started to hop excitedly around Genma until the man shushed him and told him to get of the field. The crowd begun cheering and clapping, making Naruto bask in his success. It was his first taste of glory and praise in Konoha, and he liked it.

* * *

><p>There was a dazed expression on many faces in the crowd as Naruto walked away from the field. Most were simply shocked that the so called idiot was able to overcome so talented enemy.<p>

"Neji...lost?" Tenten whispered numbly, ignoring the other genin around her. She just couldn't believe it. Neji never lost before.

Ino seemed amazed above anything else as she spoke to Sakura. "Did you see that? He just won against the guy who was the Rookie of the previous year!"

Sakura was smiling too. "I did see Ino, that was really surprising!"

Kiba grinned and petted his partner fondly. "Che, I knew he'd win. He beat us too!" Akamaru barked in obvious agreement.

Hinata remained quiet in her seat, but she was smiling and her cheeks were red. Naruto promised to win for her and did it!

* * *

><p>"What do you know, Uzumaki actually won!" Izumo chuckled.<p>

"Yeah, yeah...I was lucky to have placed an equal bet on both of them!" Kotetsu chortled, rubbing his hands. He would collect a sizable profit in the end.

"Shut up, I hate you!" Another chunin scowled since he placed all of his money on the Hyuuga. His wife was going to skin him alive.

In distance Anko was laughing as she was already on her way to collect her small fortune!

* * *

><p>Sarutobi allowed himself a wide grin as he turned to look at the Kazekage. "I believe that Uzumaki-san has more than earned his promotion. What do you think Kazekage-dono?"<p>

Orochimaru rolled his eyes under his hat, but he proceeded with the charade. "I must say I agree. He has shown all the qualities to make the rank – he is strong and has seen the way to overcome the Hyuuga's impressive skills. While highly unusual, the shield stratagem has proven he can think outside the box. He is a bit too young and inexperienced in my opinion, but I've seen worse candidates who were promoted."

"Well spoken, so I shall place an official recommendation for his promotion." Sarutobi nodded with a grin still plastered on his old face.

Orochimaru saw nothing worth amusement in all this, save for what was to come afterwards. He'd have the last laugh.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who was busy staring at his fingers with glassy eyes as they waited for the next match to be called.<p>

"I'm counting how much money I've made by winning! I'm somewhere in the six zero area!" Naruto grinned. He suddenly realized it was Shikamaru's turn to fight so he gave him a hard push enthusiastically. "Hurry, it's your turn to fight!"

Shikamaru could only groan in annoyance as he flew over the railing! That Naruto...so troublesome!

* * *

><p><em>He can't get me now!<em> Temari thought with satisfaction as she hid behind her fan at a safe distance from the shadow controlling Nara. He had proven himself as devious enemy, able to think of the damnedest things to win.

The last one was especially impressive; she remembered his improvised parachute which was meant to extend his shadow range covertly. Luckily she was more intelligent than most genin as well.

But a sudden explosion interrupted her planning, shocking her with it's intensity and brightness. Smoke and dust rose behind her, and she tried to move on instinct. She was very surprised when her limbs refused to obey her commands.

Suddenly she was up and walking despite her efforts to otherwise and she realized he caught her somehow. "What.. how did you get me?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "The parachute was just a diversion for the real plan. I knew you'd most likely see it in time so I rigged the kunai with an exploding tag. The blast provided me with the shadow I needed to reach you."

"I see, you couldn't reach me with your shadow so you set the explosion to extend my shadow in your direction." Temari realized after a second. "Now what?"

"I quit!" Shikamaru shouted, then he gave Temari a self conscious shrug. "I don't have much chakra left so it would be pointless to win and go fighting empty in the next round."

Choji narrowed his eyes for a second as he heard him in the viewing stands. Shikamaru never did these things without some deeper motive. After all, he actually had more chakra than most people thought.

* * *

><p>"What the heck?" Naruto was shocked. "Why did he quit? He had her!"<p>

"He has almost exhausted his chakra, I believe. Better he lost by his own design than by force." Shino commented coolly.

* * *

><p>"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura hissed nervously at Shikamaru who had just joined them in the stands as he lost his match. He was no longer required to be with the rest of the genin who were fighting.<p>

"Why do you ask me? He is your teammate, not mine." Shikamaru muttered with annoyed glare. Girls, always so pushy.

"Man, Sasuke always has to be the center of everyone's attention!" Kiba groused, annoyed that the Uchiha was given an unfair extension of waiting for his arrival. Nobody argued with Kiba, since everyone knew that anyone else would've been disqualified immediately.

"No worries, he'll come! Right, Sakura?" Ino tried to be optimistic.

Sakura looked like she swallowed a lemon whole. "Well, he is with Kakashi-sensei..."

That made everyone wince.

* * *

><p>"Wow, he's really fast!" Naruto was impressed with his teammate's speed. He doubted he could match that easily.<p>

Shino nodded, "He has copied Rock Lee's style well. I wonder how he plans to win."

Naruto shook his head sadly. "He can't. Gaara is much stronger than he seems."

It didn't seem true to Shino who observed as Sasuke ran circles around Gaara as he pleased and kicked the red head like he was a toy. Yet Gaara just seemed angrier and angrier. His armour was cracking in bits and pieces, until he forced Sasuke to stop and cocooned himself within a giant sphere of sand.

"I'd say he is doing rather well," Shino replied pointing at the sphere. "Gaara of the Sand is boxed in."

"Gaara is not an ordinary genin, he is a weapon made by his village. What we see is just a fraction of his real strength. I don't think that Kakashi-sensei explained that to Sasuke. So I took steps to make sure that Sasuke lives."

Shino looked at the blond who had a serious frown on his face. "What did you do?"

"I gave Gaara more challenging target – me."

"What makes you so?" Shino asked curiously.

Naruto grinned darkly. "That's a secret."

**+++++++FLASHBACK+++++++++**

"_Hey Gaara, wait a minute!" Naruto cried out as he jogged after the maniacal genin who was about to take his first step down the stairway leading to the arena._

"_What do you want, Uzumaki?" Gaara spoke in cold, soulless tone. He was oozing threat._

_Naruto affirmed his gaze at him. "I want you to spare Sasuke!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want you to."_

_Gaara scowled. "Your desires have no meaning to me. I will kill you both anyway."_

_Naruto grinned wolfishly. "If you spare him, I'll give you the fight of your life. I' m the strongest genin in Konoha. And I too have a secret!" He drew on small portion of Kyuubi's chakra, letting his eyes go red and slitted._

_Gaara instantly produced a crazed grin. "Mother agrees! Your blood will be so much sweeter than that Uchiha! You will prove my existence once and for all!"_

_Naruto stepped away, "Just remember our deal!"_

_**+++++++END OF **_**FLASHBACK++++++++**

Sasuke was now on the wall, obviously preparing to attack Gaara's sphere. He was gripping his right wrist with his left hand, until something coalesced in his right palm. It became visible, sparkling like lightning caught and tamed. He took of at full throttle, dragging his jutsu alongside. It created a shallow trench in the ground while producing an incessant loud sound of birds chirping.

_So, that's Chidori!_ Naruto thought at the sight of his jutsu. He felt a flash of jealousy, which waned immediately. Jiraiya promised to teach him a jutsu that was even better.

* * *

><p>"Is that..." Kurenai gasped lightly.<p>

"Yes, that's Chidori." Asuma confirmed her suspicions. He took a drag of smoke before continuing. "An A rank assassination jutsu created by Kakashi himself. That Uchiha kid really must be talented to have mastered it in one month."

"Gai-sensei, what is that jutsu?" Rock Lee asked his teacher as he stared at the rushing Uchiha.

"Something no mere genin should have," Gai frowned. "It's an assassination technique which involves advanced nature and shape manipulation of chakra to create a lightning based attack able to punch through any obstacle when aided by high velocity run. It was highly irresponsible of my rival to give that to young Sasuke."

"I don't need reprimands from someone who taught a genin how to open five chakra gates," Kakashi answered Gai's accusation. "Sasuke is a lot like me, so I knew he could do it. In fact he's even better than I was when I invented it. I gave it to him to protect his comrades better."

"We shall see." Gai muttered. No genin should know that kind of jutsu in his opinion. It was too powerful.

* * *

><p>Sasuke exhaled hard as he struck the sphere, using his Sharingan to avoid those suddenly grown spikes trying to kill him. He hit the sand barrier going sideways.<p>

Despite his eyes, he was surprised when the sand gave way to his attack and he stumbled a little before attempting to go on knowing he was in trouble. But his feet were already caught in the sand and then came the horrid pressure which snapped his ankles in half.

Sasuke screamed briefly and fell, helpless against the sand that hoisted him upside down in the air.

Gaara slowly emerged from below the ground, with his arms crossed at his chest. He didn't even pay attention to Sasuke as he let him drop harshly on the ground. "Proctor, call this match. He can't walk anymore."

Genma appeared next to Sasuke and knelt to examine his legs. "Sorry kid, he's won. I'll call the medics, just stay down."

Sasuke nodded, gritting his teeth fiercely. He didn't want to cry or scream, he had already made a fool of himself!

Genma stood up and faced the silent crowd. " The winner is Gaara of the Sand!"

* * *

><p>"Impressive Kazekage-dono, your son has shown great tactical ability." Sarutobi commented to the man next to him. "He has potential to be great one day."<p>

"Nothing less can be said of the young Uchiha," Orochimaru replied. "His progress since the preliminaries is amazing. My son has won, true, but that was to be expected. It was a lot harder than it looked, though."

"Very true Kazekage-dono, very true." Sarutobi nodded hiding his displeasure with Orochimaru's single-mindedness. His student always liked to play these games, but clearly he was losing patience. He was obsessed with the Uchiha and it was clear he wasn't pleased with Gaara's ultimately all to quick victory.

In retrospect, the Uchiha scion had committed a terminal mistake – he attacked the target he couldn't see and paid for it. Sarutobi only wondered why did Gaara spare the boy when he was clearly intending to kill everyone he fought. Most likely because he was ordered by his father or Orochimaru.

Which begged another question – where was the real Kazekage? He didn't worry too much, Jiraiya could deal with that man alone.

* * *

><p>Yakushi Kabuto blinked in surprise as he received a secret signal from Orochimaru to delay the attack. Apparently something went wrong. He smiled cruelly, his master most likely didn't count on the Suna weapon acting so … ninja-like.<p>

Well, at least he'd get to watch more of Naruto-kun in action. His former real master would want that information.

* * *

><p>"Oh, no!" Ino gasped when Sasuke fell down and was carried away by the medics. She turned around to see how was Sakura, but said girl was already gone from her seat. Ino thought of following her, but decided not to. Sakura was his teammate and it was her duty to visit him in the medical wing.<p>

She scowled at Kiba who was snickering at Sasuke's misfortune.

* * *

><p>Naruto breathed much easier when Gaara spared Sasuke, although he wasn't gentle about it. Naruto felt bad for Sasuke's injury, but broken legs were minor injury as compared to being squished to the death.<p>

Unobserved by him, Gaara's siblings exchanged incredulous glances. Gaara never spared anybody, ever!

* * *

><p>Asuma chuckled briefly, ignoring Kurenai's annoyed glare as his smoke wafted in front of her. "Well, well...nobody can be perfect, right?"<p>

Kurenai just scoffed at him. "Don't you dare lumping me together with those fangirls! The boy is talented, that's obvious. He just lacks experience. This'll teach him not to rush in headless, or he will really become a headless corpse."

* * *

><p>Anko chuckled darkly in the crowd that was still reeling at the sight of the broken Uchiha being carried away on the stretcher. She was rightfully satisfied because she had called it right. Kakashi-ass gave his pet a nice shiny jutsu and sent him to get himself killed in spectacular fashion.<p>

One thing was to learn a jutsu or copy it, but it was a whole another thing to use it the right way. The red eyed brat was just lucky to be still alive.

She could hardly wait till Naruto's next fight!

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei! Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yelled as she ran up to her teacher who was already leaning next to the entrance into the medical wing.<p>

Kakashi stopped her from rushing past him. "Sorry Sakura, only medics and patients are allowed in during the surgery. But have no fear, he'll be fine in few days. The head medic told me he has only broken bones, nothing they can't fix."

"But..." The girl looked heartbroken and Kakashi almost let her go in, but he knew better than pissing off some medics. Some day he might end up in their care.

"Go back and when it's done I'll let you know how it went, trust me. I'm not staying too long either, just until I'm sure he's okay. We have to cheer Naruto in his next match, don't you agree?"

Sakura stepped back, looking uncertain. "I suppose you're right sensei. Please, just tell me as soon as you can."

"No problem, now go." Kakashi told her gently and watched as she slowly went back to the viewers area. He chuckled softly to himself, young love was sometimes so overly dramatic. The adult love, well...he giggled and whipped out his beloved Icha-Icha!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back fellas! Yep, finally I sat down and typed this one after much procrastination. I can only hope you'll like this chapter despite the long wait.<strong>

**Thanks again for all the reviews, they do make me go on. I may have made this chapter a bit poor in details, but I hope I managed to make up for that with small bits of originality in the script.**

**I have used this chapter to express my own incredulity at some things we've seen in canon, mostly how cool Sasuke came to be with his Chidori**. **It always pissed me off how he was pumped up in coolness while naruto only had clones and kyuubi's chakra going for him, plus making so much useless talk. Half of the fights in canon are bla-bla-blegh...**

**I avoided having Neji spill his life story, because it was a major betrayal of village's secrets! In the real world, Kumo would've simply knocked on Konoha's doorstep and demanded the real Hyuuga Clan head's body after that. Neji should have had his ass skinned for being so stupid! Or if he spoke intentionally, then I'd execute him on the spot!**

**For those who wonder how come that gaara played so smart against Sasu-ass, well he got a lot more focused on just getting rid of the Uchiha so he could fight Naruto. He was saving his mad on for his real target.**

**BTW, I hate fillers. Anime is going to be way cool when they start airing the war happenings. I wanna see Naruto in the Kyuubi mode. I wanna see all of those crazy combat scenes!**

**I begun watching new seasons of Dexter and Supernatural; both are good. Supernatural rules though, the best horror show since Buffy. Sam and Lucifer scenes always crack me up. I gotta admit Dean gets on my nerves recently, although it's becoming clear he has grown up into a real responsible monster hunter.**

**I also have to confess I watched two seasons of The Vampire Diaries - I couldn't help it, the chicks are hot and actually decent actresses(not that I'm objectively able to tell). The story is a bit too out there (but I saw worse - like Stargate Universe), but I liked blood, gore and sex(even if it was only implied) ...so sue me!**

**True Blood had gotten rotten this year, sorry. There were some good episodes, but generally it was just one big mess. Sookie actually made me not feeling sorry about her, I just couldn't connect to her like in first two seasons. My best character was and will be her brother, his adventures just make me laugh like nuts.**

**The coolest anime I watched this year was Highschool of the Dead(I'm not dissing Naruto!). It was funny, scary and awfully sexy. Hope we get to see more of it some day.**

**And yeah, I'm frickin' pissed at my national soccer team of Croatia for loosing that game in Greece. They can all go back to their clubs where they get paid and play well, but can't muster serious attitude to secure their place on the Euro 2012. Those morons played so bad that even some amateur team would've given them trouble. Their last night's victory against Letonia was also bull, they barely managed to score twice and almost received as many goals in turn. Really cool...**no!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE  
><strong>

The crowd was restless, excited by the surprising end of the last fight. The last Uchiha was spectacular, but he lost anyway. Everyone was wondering how it would all end. There were only four contestants left –the Aburame heir, Uzumaki Naruto and two Sand siblings.

Then the proctor appeared in the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, the exam will continue! The next match is Aburame Shino against Temari of the Sand!"

The crowd roared in approval.

"Good luck," Naruto smiled at Shino.

"Thank you." Shino replied in even tone, moving away. Temari had done the same thing as before the fight against Shikmamru, she just flew into the fighting area on her fan.

Gaara gave Naruto a hard, intense stare. Naruto winked at him and looked away, secretly thinking hard on the ways to ge rid of the crazy bastard before he was sandballed to death.

Then it hit him, seeing the proctor vanish from the arena! It was awesome!

* * *

><p>Temari gritted her teeth, unleashing another wind attack upon the coward hiding in the same spot where that Nara bastard used to be as well. What was with these Konoha guys? Couldn't they take her on like real men?!<p>

The worst was, she was in the worse sitiaution thean in the previous match. While the Nara guy had limited offensive and nearly unbeatable defense, it was less so with this guy.

The insects of the Aburame clan were infamous for their chakra devouring capacity. It was unwise to let them land anywhere near you.

And this guy was fast on his feet too. He had attacked with explosive kunai and insect clouds, to buy himself some time and then he hid himself, using his allies to harras her the whole time by remote.

Temari had to fend off his damned bugs, using her fan attacks to disperse them as they flew around her, trying to catch her by surprise. The damned things were smart too, always spreading wide to let her attacks phase through, while their boss just controlled them from his hiding spot.

And she was damned sure some of the buggers were sneaking upon her on the ground, even when she didn't see them. She hadn't forgotten how they suddenly appeared in that Oto idiot's arms.

She had also other things to consider. It galled her to do this, but the situation demanded it. "All right, you cowardly bastard! I give up! I wasted too much chakra on your asshole friend in the previous match!"

Aburame Shino recalled his allies, emerging from behind the tree he was using as shield. "A wise move, since I was just about to drain you of chakra."

Temari paled when she saw an entire patch of sand near her darken, turning into a writhing mass of insects. They were moving towards the boy with sunglasses, disappearing in his shadow. She shivered, knowing it was an illusion – those things lived inside his body.

* * *

><p>"Man, Shino sure can be scary sometimes!" Kiba smiled, showing his fangs proudly. "But at least he had shown that our team wasn't a joke after all."<p>

"Hai, Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled, sharing his pride in their teammate.

"He did well," Shikamaru shrugged, sitting behind them with Choji. "My tactic was an obvious choice, and he had better tools than me."

"I wonder how will naruto deal with her crazy brother?" Choji asked, making all four shiver slightly. That Gaara guy seemed unbeatable.

"Maybe he'll make him laugh himself to death?" Kiba joked feebly.

"Nice moves," Asuma said, nodding towards Kurenai. "You taught that kid pretty well."

Kurenai shook her head in negative response. "That wasn't my doing. Shino-kun is very smart and hasn't needed much of my guidance. It was obvious he'd exploit the only weakness the girl had – long ranged fight. She was unable to close in, because she feared his traps. She was right, naturally. That girl will be promoted as well."

The other jounin agreed, if only silently. Kurenai had spoken true, rendering other comments unnecessary.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the Kage box was relaxed, even if it was just pretense. Sarutobi chuckled jovially, watching the man to his left through his half closed eyes. "Kazekage-dono, your daughter is most impressive. She sent those boys running for a place to hide all too quickly. A pity she was unsuited to the long ranged combat."<p>

The man pretending to the Kazekage shrugged. "She will learn to be better. Still, she had shown remarkable tactical acumen and prudence. She was right to stay away from her opponent at all times. Unfortunately, her lack of experience had cost her victory this time."

"True, so, will you promote her?"

"I think so. Maybe another exam might do her well in a long term."

Sarutobi nodded, now serious. "The Uchiha boy certainly will have to retake it. He was impressive, but too careless. Hopefully, this day will teach him caution. He was lucky to stay alive against your son."

"Some would think it was a lesson already learned," Kazekage said.

"I always believed in repetition and constant training as good tools," Sandaime shot back, hiding his annoyance. Was Orochimaru really so enamored of his target that he'd vie for his promotion? Hardly possible, he was merely needling him. So, the charade was coming to an inevitable end.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kakashi, I hope you told your student to stay alive no matter what." Asuma said to his friend who was now watching how his blonde student was facing the mad Suna weapon.<p>

"I didn't think itwas needed. Naruto can take care of himself, trust me." Kakashi sounded relaxed.

"Well, if you say so. The other one got himself caught pretty naively." Asuma's voice was now full of doubt. It was understandeable, Sasuke's headlong rush into the dome of sand where his target was hidden seemed very foolish.

Kakashi said nothing. His cool facade was on, but he was worried for Naruto. He hadn't believed that Naruto could beat Neji, not at the level he was at a month ago. He'd have to have a nice, long chat with Ebisu later. Kage Bunshin and shields, that was a fine trick indeed. It must've been one of Naruto's bursts of uncanny brilliance he was so blessed with.

Hopefully, the boy would see that Gaara was beyond his level, completely. Naruto just lacked the speed needed to break through the sand shield.

* * *

><p>Naruto knew that the key to survival was to keep Gaara distracted, until he could deliver his true attack. He sent a small army of clones and multiplied shuriken at the crazy genin, while watching out for the sand.<p>

His clones roared, forming attack waves and broke themselves on gaara's sand, that simply stood in their way, never letting anything go past them.

"Uzumaki, you bore me with this. Show me your true self!" Gaara screamed the last and waved his sand forth.

The onlookers gasped when the massive wave of sand rushed forward, intent to simply reach for the blonde genin and drown him under it's multi-ton mass.

For a few seconds, it seemed to happen just so. The the sand flattened, but no blood was present. Everyone was surprised, save for the ninja who knew that tha kid had substituted himself with a clone.

The counter came in a surprising manner, as befitting the so called 'most unpredictable ninja in Konoha'. Naruto had sprang from the ground behind Gaara, whose sand was still mostly away, save for the amount necessary to provide him with his automated shield.

But Naruto was too fast this once. He shunshinned inside the defensive zone, hoping that Gaara's phsical response would be subpar. He seemed not really the guy who relied on physical combat too much.

He was right. Gaara was too slow and Naruto had materialised behind him, with enough time to deliver a devastating righ hook to his surprised face, sending the genin flying from the force. He followed, maintaining his presence inside the shield's zone, pummeling the redhead without mercy.

The sand grabbed at him, but he flared his chakra in a vilent visible burst, freeing himself for the last, desperate gambit.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" was what everyone heard, much to their shock. The strangest thing was, Naruto was pointing his palm towards Gaara!

There was a mssive smoke and loud sound, anouncing the arrival of something big. Most ninja in the viewer stands tensed visibly, wondering what was summoned.

"Impossible!" Kakashi breathed, seeing the massive toad with armour slam into the surprised Suna genin with tremendous speed, as obviously Naruto had planned. He had used his summoning jutsu to hit Gaara with several hundreds of kilograms of flesh, at a decent speed.

"Way to go, kid!" Asuma pumped his fist in the air.

Naruto grinned, seeing the toad he had summoned slam into Gaara, bowling the redhead over and trapping him under his weight. "Yeah, Gakai! Get him out of there, fast!"

The toad saluted, then returned to it's realm, taking Gaara with him.

The proctor with senbon appeared after a few seconds, looking around with wild eyes. "Kid, did you just do what I think you did?"

Naruto blinked at him. "Er, if you think I sent him to the realm of toads, then yeah."

"Fucking unbelievable..." Genma muttered to himself. Then he shrugged. The other guy was far away, effectively made unable to continue fighting. The rules were clear on the matter. He chuckled to the grinning kid and turned to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, the victory goes to Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

><p>Gaara trashed wildly under the giant toad creature, and his fear was palpable. He was in some strange place, that was barren and several big toads were gathered around him.<p>

His sand was flying wildly as well, his Mother screaming to be let out.

And then something stabbed his arm, making him scream in pain and his sand fell dead on the ground.

A small toad was standing there, it had short white goatee, thick white eyebrows and hair shaped in mohawk style. It held the black rod in in it's hand. "Be calm, little one. I just disrupted your chakra network. You will be unable to call upon your biju for some time, until our summoner decides he wants you back."

Gaara glared hatefully at him, missing the voice of his Mother in his mind. "Where am I?"

"You are a guest at the , the home of the Toad Clan. I am Fukasaku, one of the Toad Sages. We were asked by our summoner to keep you restrained so he could win the match with you." Fukasaku explained. "When Naruto calls, we will send you back."

Gaara wasn't happy aboit that. "He promised me the fight that would prove my existence! I want to go back now!"

"We have no idea of what you're talking about, so be a nice boy and stay calm. Gakai, keep him pinned down until Naruto-chan calls you back. I'm going back to my cave. Shima has cooked me a fine lunch,I don't wish to miss it."

"Understood, Fukasaku-sama." Gakai grunted, settling himself on the spot for a wait. He ignored the angry humanunder his webbed foot, the sand wielder was temporarily harmless.

Fukasaku had dosed him with some nature energy to disrupt his power. It was an advanced skill that only he had.

* * *

><p>Yakushi Kabuto nearly missed the signal to start off the invasion, he too was really shocked by the sudden development in the aren. That Uzumaki kid had just ruined all of Orochimaru's carefully laid schemes!<p>

Without Gaara, the damage to Konoha will be so much less.

Then the explosion was heard from above and he smiled grimly. The invasion was just a distraction anyway. Suna will have to cope without their crazy weapon. He cast his genjutsu and ran.

* * *

><p>Naruto was startled when the genjutsu was cast, but the proctor by his side acted instantly, touching his shoulder, disrupting the sleep inducing illusion for him. "Thanks, proctor-san!"<p>

Genma shrugged. "No problem kid. Be ready, his teammates are coming."

In the background, the whole stadium was in chaos. Ninja were fighting like crazy, casting weaons and jutsu, while civilians were running away for their lives. Screams and explosions were deafening.

And Gaara's siblings showed up, led by their half-masked sensei. The cloth coverd half of his face, vertically. He was a tall, dark tanned dude with menacing air about him.

"What did you do to Gaara?!" Temari yelled as soon as she and her brother arrived to the scene.

"I sent him away, because I wasn't willing to fight him here." Naruto explained with smug tone.

"You'll bring him back." said the Suna jounin harshly.

"I think not." Genma shot back, chewing on his senbon idly,while watching the carnage around them. "Why would we want to give you back your weapon? I think that your little invasion is going to end quite badly for you."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Genma shrugged. "First of all, you were stupid enough to work with Orochimaru. He's going to betray you the first chance he gets. And the second mistake was even worse – did you really believe we were defenseless?" After saying that, Genma looked to Naruto. "Uzumaki, by the authority of Sandaime Hokage I'm giving you permission to engage the enemy with full force. You may use Kyuubi's chakra as well. In fact, I order you to. Show no mercy towards these invaders."

Naruto nodded, looking grim. He had learned to draw on Kyuubi with Jiraiya's assisstance (meaning he was dropped into a deadly chasm and was so scared for his life that he had contacted his biju) and it was his hidden ace.

The fox was nasty, unwilling to play along, but it liked to show off it's power. So when the order came and he asked for it's power, Naruto could see it's demonic smile andthen his world became tinted red for a brief moment.

Everything became crystal clear to him a second later, the sounds, the sights and the smell. His nose twitched as he smelled blood, fear, pain and rage. It was like becoming attuned to these things and his body felt electrified, as if it were indestructible.

It was an illusion, as Jiraiya had demonstrated in several days of intense combat training. The only difference was that his body could take enormous beating and still work, healing the injuries in minutes and seconds, depending on their severity.

The final point of the training was to cut down his incresed dumbness in that state. Jiraiya had brutally forced him to adjust to his heightened agressiveness and start thinking as ninja again.

The sight of the bloodless faces of Gaara's siblings helped a lot – they were terrified beyond reason of him. He didn't like it. He knew that the people would be scared of him after he used Kyuubi's power, but he had no choice. He had to protect his precious ones, no mattter what.

* * *

><p>Baki was used to terror caused by Gaara. In fact, he wasn't really all that scared of the crazy kid lately. Gaara's rages have subsided in recent years, given the fact he was being sent on missions where he could kill Suna's enemies instead of Suna nin.<p>

Baki's job was mostly to point him into the right direction. It worked.

But now, he was afraid a bit. The blonde kid had changed in front of his eyes, and his smiling face was even scarier than Gaara's. How could someone produce such foul chakra, such killing intent and smile?

Those red slitted eyes were inhuman all right. The teeth and clawed fingers were another sign, plus the thickened birthmarks on the boy's...no, jinchuriiki's face.

The worst was, it was not even a tailed state!

* * *

><p>Genma kept his cool with aplomb, studiously ignoring the sudden change in Uzumaki. It was powerful, alien and he made certain not to look at the kid. He felt air shift, and he moved to intercept the Suna jounin who looked scared shitless. Yet he had tried to stop Uzumaki. Brave asshole, but asshole all the same. He owed that guy for Hayate.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto moved, marveling again at his speed, bowling over Gaara's brother and sister. He sent them bouncing like pinballs, flashing up to each and punched their lights out. Two down, hundreds more to go!<p>

He focused hard again and tamed the raging fire in his veins, studiously ignoring the way his nails looked like claws now. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

A few hundred of his clones erupted into existence, moving after chosen targets instantly, their red eyes and elongated teeth mimicking his own perfectly. These clones were strong, sturdier and deadlier than his usual ones. They were less restrained in terms of violence as well.

One group moved and flanked a few Oto ninja fighting Konoha Anbu, distracting these by suicidal shunshin attacks, hurting these ninja for long enough that they could be killed easire by the Anbu agents.

Some simply picked their targets and combined wind and fire jutsu in order to create deadly firestorms that simply burned their way through the eenmy ranks without stopping.

One group of clones attacked a jounin from Suna, who dispatched them all with elegant wind chakra blades, only to be killed by the last one who exploded into a massive fireball, taking him out.

Naruto couldn't usually detonate his clones, but Kyuubified clones were different.

Another group of twenty had assaulted the strong squadron of combined Oto-Suna chunin, distracting them greatly, allowing the team of Konoah nin to ambush the bastards and finish them off.

It was a war of a single overpowered genin turned into a small army that was slowly tipping the scales in Konoha's favor.

* * *

><p>"Kami, is that really Naruto?!" Yamanaka Ino stared at the war zone, covering the retreating civilians along with her team and the rest of Rookies, as ordered by their jounin sensei.<p>

"Shit, I didn't know he was that strong!" Kiba growled, clenching his kunai harder. "Was he playing with us all this time?"

Ino looked at pale Sakura. "Well, Forehead? Did you know about this?"

Sakura looked at her blonde friend and rival, her face showing slight confusion. "I didn't, not really! I mean, I felt something like that in the Waves and during our fight against Orochimaru in the Forrest of Death, but it wasn't for long. It's like he gets stronger when he's angry and it doesn't last long."

"Maybe he had learned how to control it," Shikamaru said. In his mind, he was sure that it was something completely else.

Everyone took it on the face value, because it was a simple, acceptable explanation.

* * *

><p>Kakashi mowed down two enemies with a simple feint and double strike, ducking an unfortunate soul that met Gai's kick and exited the arena through solid wall, leaving blood on the edges of the newly formed hole.<p>

His Sharingan had tracked multiple Naruto's automatically as they swarmed the stadium like deranged suicidal minions of some demon lord, while the original seemed satisfied spamming more of them when their numbers went too low.

He was amazed at the progress Naruto had made under Jiraiya. The man was a master trainer if he had managed to bring out Naruto's potential to this level in just a month.

He winced when he saw one of the clones claw at the Oto nin's balls, leaving the bastard to scream his sould out in pain, crumpled on the ground and bleeding from the crotch area. Nasty.

Naruto's copies weren't so much into killing, as long as they got to the enemy, distracted them and left in worse shape than before, leaving the killing to Konoha's troops that swooped at the wounded and distracted ninja like carrion eaters following the hunter.

It was remarkably efficient display of teamwork. He didn't fail to notice that Iruka was among these, grim and fierce, often leading the charge after Naruto. That man was truly loyal.

Jiraiya of the Sannin watched grimly as his masive summons dropped on the enemy troops, flattening most of them and the rest became prey of Anbu.

He had already taken care of the massive tri headed snake Orochimaru had sent to Konoha's walls, leaving Ibiki there to take care of the defenses.

He was now looking for the Kazekage, worried about the man's no show. What was that guy planning?

At least Naruto was keeping the enemy busy at the stadium, so that the war didn't spread too wide from it. He had to give the kid points for sheer creativity – sending his opponents to Mount Myoboku, just to contain the opponent who could destroy half of the village.

Because that was Orochimaru's goal – destruction, death, causalties to the populace on alarge scale. He wanted carnage. He didn't get it, all because of one crazy kid. Minato would have been rolling on the ground from laughter.

He decided to see how were things gong with Sarutobi-sensei and his ex teammate.

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed at the duo of Oto nin trying to kill some Konoha chunin who were wounded. He was in front of them in an eyeblink, kicking one in the nuts and leaving him to whimper on the ground.<p>

The other was fater and Naruto's swipe at his face missed. Or so it seemed. The red chakra cloak extended from his skin and large clawed shape caught the guy, crushing his throat.

Naruto stared at his hand, making it flex and move. It was weird, feeling this chakra move as he wished. He grinned at the sight and blurred away, to test out his new abiltity.

The Konoha chunin looked at each other. The guy with a ponytail simply shrugged and stabbed the downed Oto nin Naruto hadn't killed. His friend helped him walk away to find shelter.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi had seen it all, since it was made of it's chakra. It was chakra and Naruto was using copiuos amounts of it.<p>

It was interesting to watch his hosts thinking as he fought, while he found crevices in those feelings and thoughts to make more 'room' for himself outside the damned seal.

It piggybacked on Naruto's darker emotions, bringin forth the killer inside the boy who didn't even flinch at the number of lives he had taken. It was only natural, his mind was in greter sync with the biju who had no such qualms against killing and destroying. Kyuubi wasn't human after all.

The creature had played hard to convince into helping his host for one simple reson. It didn't want Naruto too suspicious of his gift. In time, the boy will rely on more of his power, thus weakening the seal eventually.

For now, it was satisfied with the way things were.

* * *

><p>Naruto slammed himself into one guy from Suna, taking stabs in stride, slashing the guy's stomach with his extendeable chakra claws. He turned around and was hit in the face by a strong arm, then multiple opponents dogpiled on him, stabbing, cursing and generally making him afraid and mad.<p>

Red power erupted from him gain, stronger than ever and he screamed into them, sending forth his rage and pain.

It hit them like a physical blow, sending them flying and bleeding. He was upon them in an instant, his wounds closing while he slashed and hit, breaking bones and opening terrible wounds on their skin and flesh.

He shook himself out of his rage, then whirled around when someone landed next to him. It was Jiraiya and he looked worried. "Hey kid, all you all right in there?"

Naruto felt shamed at his loss of control then and managed to nod, forcing himself to breathe and he made the power around him subside, pulling it under his skin. "I am, now. What's going on Ero-Sennin?"

"I wanted to see how is Sarutobi-sensei doing. Wanna come along?"

"Shouldn't we be fighting the enemies?" Naruto was puzzled.

"Leave that to our men for now. Let's see the Third." Jiraiya commanded.

Naruto followed his new sensei, more out of worry for the Old Man Sandaime than from obedience. They shunshinned to the top of the stadium's structure, on the tiled roof where a few Anbu were watching helplessly as their Hokage was fighting against his predecessors inside the flaming purple barrier help up by Orochimaru's cronies.

"Anbu, report." Jiraiya took control of the situation immediately.

The dove masked man nodde. "We tried to breach the barrier, but it burns everything we thre on it. Our barrier team isn't ready for this. It seems that Orochimaru had summoned the first twoHokage to kill Sandaime-sama who is still holding his own."

Jiraiya seemed grim. "Any contact with the Kazekage?"

The Anbu shook his head. "None. It seems he's not here."

Naruto had wandered to the barrier, throwing his kunai at it. It melted as soon as it touched it. The disfigured girl sneered at him from within, holding her hands up in the Ram sign. "Give up, trash. This thing is impenetrable! Just watch the old geezer die at the hands of his own teachers!"

Naruto scowled, doubling his killing intent instantly. He hated people who told him he was trash and that he should quit. He also took it rather personally when the bitch laughed at the thought of his precious person dying.

He extended the cloak from his hand ans tried to breech the purple barrier, but it didn't work. At least his own hand wasn't burned.

"Huh, nice trick trash!" the girl with horns and strange skin chuckled. "But I told you, nothing goes through this."

Naruto thought furiously, then he remembered one thing. The Oto ninja liked using sound based attacks. He remembered how that guy took down kabuto. He didn't even touch him. He did the same to Bushy Brows.

He drew on more power from within, until he saw red again. And screamed as hard as he could.

* * *

><p>They were standing on the roof , watching over the village. Smoke and fires were being visible in distance, as well as the men trying to put them out.<p>

Shinobi were flying all over, seeking last pockets of invading forces to destroy or capture them.

It was a mess, but far smaller than expected.

The sun was still high in the sky, providing plenty of light for the watchers to see it all in a grand vista sprawling around them.

One Anbu shunshinned before the trio of ninja, kneeling. "Hokage-sama, I regret to infrom you that Orochimaru has escaped sucessfully. We lost his trail just outside our security perimeter."

Sarutobi nodded tiredly, he wasn't surprised. "Understood. Return to the village and maintain constant security over our walls. We're still at war standing, Commander."

"Yes, sir!" said the agent and left the roof to do as he was told.

"You never expected him to be found," Jiraiya remarked lightly to his teacher, standing at his right. "Man, this was a real mess! We're lucky, our casualties were pretty low, all things considered."

"You are right. Have you seen the Kazekage, or anyone else for that matter?" Sarutobi asked, looking at his pupil. He still had his armour on, except for his helmet.

"Haven't seen a single blip of him," Jiraiya shrugged. "If you ask me, he's dead somewhere. Orochimaru must've killed him and took over his village for a short while. That takes guts."

"I'm fearing you are right, again. Suna's reputation will take a terrible blow after this fiasco."

"They damn well deserve it!" Jiraiya scoffed. "What did they think to gain from this betrayal? I hope you'll make it plain we won't take this lightly."

"Let me worry about them and focus on our security," Sarutobi replied, his voice hard now. "The other nations will look at us hard. They will look for weaknesses."

"They will find none. You're still alive and our enemies are defeated." Jiraiya said, smiling. "Kami bless that kid, eh?"

Sarutobi shared his mood at that. "Naruto-kun has certainly shown he can think outside of the box. I cannot believe you've managed to train him so much in a month. How did you manage to make him control Kyuubi's power so well?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Luck, I guess. Besides, I'm not sure that the creature has helped us out of good will. Too bad I'm good enough at sealing to make sure it can't escape. Naruto's description of his mental state when he channels it's chakra is very useful. It looks like their minds go into some sort of sync, where Kyuubi hitches a ride on his mental state to escape the confines of the seal. Naruto's negative emotions are the key here."

"And what does happen to him?"Sarutobi was worried.

"He becomes darker, more agressive. He has shown remarkable lessening of hesitancy for killing in his Kyuubi state. He has described it as becoming less human, in his mind. It looks like Kyuubi's mental patterns overlap with his own, supressing his human patterns."

"You mean to say that Kyuubi's instincts overwhelm his own, and that makes him deadlier." Sandaime mulled over it. "How is he feeling afterwards? How is he now?"

"He is tired, mentally and physically. Kyuubi's chakra and mental attitude are strong, they put great strain on him overall. I'm surprised he was able to go home on his own." Jiraiya sighed. "You were right that he wasn't ready before now. Channeling that creature's power demands extreme mental fortitude. Naruto is naturally blessed with strong will and body. He had lost it for a brief period, but he got back in control fast."

"I'll talk to him later, thank him in person for his actions." Sarutobi decided then. "He deserved his promition certainly."

"He'll be happy to hear that." Jiraiya grinned.

Sarutobi returned the gesture, then went serious again. "Onto other matters then. I need Tsunade back."

"Really?"

"Just for a while, that's all. Her return might prove galvanizing for the troops, and she will bring up our medical corps to better condition in no time. Her presence will also deter some people from thinking about testing our defenses as well. In short, we need her to appear strong. I will be sending our ninja on missions like crazy to keep up the illusion of being unharmed. That will be my main priority now." Sandaime stated. "Tell her it's only temporary. She owes me that much. I left her alone for years when some other person would have labeled her as missing nin. She knows it."

"That will take some time. She is moving constantly, you know. I'd like to take Naruto along, so I can teach him on the way. I think he's earned the opportunity to learn Rasengan." Jiraiya anounced his intentions.

"All right. If Kakashi could teach young Uchiha that jutsu, I don't see why Naruto shouldn't learn yours."

"You stole the words right out of my mouth, sensei."

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was lying in his bed, pretending to because he wanted to, but he didn't want to suffer his fangirls fawning over him and driving him nuts with their stupidity.<p>

Ino was there with Sakura who had refused to leave his room, much to his dismay. And he had to lie still, hoping that they wouldn't try something perverted on him. He wouldn't put it past them, they were crazy.

"How is he, Forehead?" Ino whispered. Sasuke had heard her just fine.

"Fine, Ino-pig!" Sakura hissed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, back off! I was worried for him too!" Ino protested.

"I didn't see you coming to him when he was injured during the exam," Sakura shot back in glee.

"I was just loathe to intrude on you guys, you're a team, right?" Ino defended herelf.

Sakura took it well. "Thanks, sorry for being touchy. I just worry about him, you know. But sensei said he'll be fine in a couple of weeks tops."

"That's good news," Ino agreed with pleased tone. "Say, did you see Naruto? After that display in the arena, one would think he would be here suffering from chakra exhaustion."

"He went home to sleep. Sensei told me not to worry, so I'm not. I don't think Naruto can have chakra exhaustion." Sakura joked lightly.

"Really? But he was also badly off in the Forrest of Death, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. "No, that was orochimaru's fault. Sensei told me later that Naruto had his chakra disrupted then. And he was still able to beat Kiba and use so many Kage Bunshin. Naruto is a lot stronger than he seems. That red power he has..."

"Mmm, it was scary. I never thought I'd be afraid of him, but he had literally turned into an army of one and turend the battle in our favor. He even saved Hokage's life." Ino informed Sakura.

"Who told you that? I heard it was Jiraiya of the Sannin who did it. Once he had shown up, orochimaru had run." Sakura said.

"That's true, but Asuma sensei had heard it from the Hokage himself. Naruto had broken that barrier first, using some strange attack against one of the guys who were holding it up. Then Jiraiya sama swooped in and helped Hokage-sama. Jiraiya had trained Naruto in fact during the month before the invasion."

"Oh, that explains it then. That's how Naruto can summon toads now, like Jiraiya-sama. I wonder what did he do to Gaara? We haven't seen him since Naruto had sent him away."

Ino smiled at that. "Oh, sensei explained it to us. Shhika wanted to know as well. Apparently, Naruto had known he couldn't hold off Gaara for long, so he reverse summoned him to the place where summons hail from. They are keeping Gaara captive."

Sakura chuckled. "Always rely on Naruto to find a way to do something. He won the match, fair and square. I think he'll be promoted."

"Probably. I know Shika will be, much to his displeasure. He doesn't want it, but he can't help being smarter than everybody." Ino said, smugly of course. "So you see, your squad isn't better than mine."

"You're so wrong! We have Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah, you got me there! But I still say my team is just as good. I'm just unlucky to get a lazy boy and a wuss who gets mad only when being insulted for his looks. But we do good." Ino replied, unwilling to have her teammates being underestimated. Team loyalty above all.

"Dream on, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun is the best and Naruto is almost as great. Team Seven is the best around." Sakura countered heatedly, and the girls eruted into an argument. That was when a nurse came in and forced them to leave Sasuke in peace so he could have some real rest. Sasuke was relieved to hear them go.

But he was also left with many questions. How did that idiot manage to do so many things while he had embarrassed himself thoroughly? Why did Jiraiya train Naruto? What was really Naruto's real power? Was he really so weak that he couldn't beat the same guy Naruto did?

He was angry at himself for showing so little improvement against the blonde who was rapidly straiding ahead, despite being an idiot.

* * *

><p>Ayame watched Naruto snore, smoothing his wild hair gently. He was so tired that he wasn't even aware when she unlocked the door and entered his apartment. She had cleaned a bit, read a book and watched him as he slept.<p>

She had heard rumors of his feats and less favorable comments on the hiddenpower he had used as well, but she couldn't cre less. She was just happy that the invasion was over and her dad alive, along with her friends and Naruto.

First time she could, she slipped away and went to visit her favorite blonde. He was naked under sheets, showered and absolutely uninjured. It was an illusion, she knew of his rapid healing. She had seen his injuries from training and it was amazing to watch them fade and vanish overnight. He never had scarrs.

It was the same now. If he had been hurt, it was gone.

Eventually she had undressed and joined him in the bed, spooning at his back and his body just contorted into hers, seeking comfort from her familiar presence. It made her very happy.

She settled by him to sleep, knowing he would be gone soon. His life was getting more hectic as he grew and she knew there would be many days of his absence. She wanted to use whatever time she had with him together.


End file.
